A Shoulder To Lean On
by iloveCoD
Summary: Mal and Natara stay at a beach house, while helping Neha with the biggest decision of her life!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, I'm new to fanfiction and I love Cause of Death! So I started writing this; it may not be very good but I'm giving it a try. Just know that I've been reading other stories for a while now and they're all great, you guys really inspired me. Thanks, keep it up!_

**Natara's POV**

It was 6:00 AM and I was having my usual morning jog with my boyfriend Oscar.

**Oscar: **I'm so going to beat you this time!

**Natara: **In your dreams honey.

I sprinted all I could, leaving Oscar way behind in the dust. I was a couple of inches close to the imaginary finish line when my cell phone buzzed and I stopped to look at the caller ID. It was Mal.

**Natara: **Hey what's up? Is it important? I'm kind of in the middle of something.

**Mal: **What can be more important than talking to your handsome partner?

**Natara: **Mal! You just made me loose a race!

Oscar grabs you around the waist and kisses your cheek. You giggle and playfully slap him. Then you remember you were talking to Mal and go back to being on the phone.

**Natara: **Stop it Oscar! Sorry about that Mal. Now, what were you saying?

**Mal: **Right, um Captain needs us three at the office.

**Natara: **Us three?

**Mal: **Yes. Blaise, you, and me. Is there a problem?

**Natara: **No there's no problem. I'll see you back at the station in fifteen.

**Mal: **Alright, bye.

You end the call and put the phone back in your pocket.

**Oscar: **Is something wrong?

**Natara: **No, just the usual. I have to go back to the station.

**Oscar: **Oh, then I'll see you at dinner tonight?

**Natara: **On one condition though.

**Oscar: **What?

**Natara: **I demand a rematch.

**Oscar: **Well, come to dinner and find out!

With that Oscar gives you a quick peck on the lips, grabs your hand, and guides you back to your car. You can't help but smile.

**Mal's POV**

Back at the station, you are in a very irritable mood. You clench your teeth and impatiently wait for your two partners to show up. [Stupid Oscar! It's been 30 minutes. What has he done to her!] Your thoughts are interrupted.

**Blaise: **Hey, you look like you could use some fun.

**Mal: **Finally! Where's Natara?

**Blaise: **Don't ask me.

Out of nowhere Natara enters the room. Her hair tied in a neat bun where you can clearly see all her beautiful features and her simple yet perfect make up. Your day has just gotten better but you refuse to show it.

**Natara: **Sorry I'm late, I got held back.

**Mal: **Let's go!

You knock on Captain's Yeong office door, wait for an answer, and come in.

**Captain: **Good morning detectives, agent. I understand today is your free day but I've called you here to make you a preposition. So I'm just going to come to the point. After all that happened with the Kraken, I'm willing to give you all a well deserved 1-month break.

**Mal: **What's the catch?

Natara elbows you.

**Mal: **Ahem, I mean…

The captain chuckles a little.

**Captain: **I know what you mean Mal, and yes there is a catch, for lack of a better term. I need you guys to bring in a drug dealer.

**Mal: **Sounds simple enough, I'm in!

**Captain: **There's more. Detective Greene (R.I.P.) was working on this case; however it was put on hold with the rise of the Kraken case. He managed to get a location on this guy and he also found some vital information along the way. Let's just put it this way: our drug dealer was planning on stepping up his game. As to what he was going to do we don't know, it could have been a bomb, a terrorist attack, toxic gas. If you guys accept this case I need you to be very careful in apprehending the criminal. That's all I need you guys to do, I'll take it from there.

**Blaise: **Count me in.

**Mal: **Well somebody's in a hurry for this vacation. What about you Special Agent Williams?

**Natara: **I'm in.

**Captain: **Well then, everything else you need to know is in these folders.

The Captain hands each one of you a folder and sits down.

**Captain: **Oh, and one more thing. Please try to bring him in alive for a change.

A look of concern appears on her face then instantly fades away.

**Mal: **You have my word Captain.

You all head out of her office and automatically walk back to your car.

**Blaise: **Shotgun!

Natara rolls her eyes in annoyance. You laugh at her quietly making sure nobody sees you and get into the driver's seat. Both Blaise and Natara sit quietly studying the files while you drive as fast as you can. After a while you break the silence.

**Mal: **So, who wants to go first?

**Blaise: **Ahem, well it says here that our druggie is Kun Yong. He used to work for Feng Long but now he runs his own little business of drugs and what not. The police have been trying to find him for ten years but he knows how to cover his tracks.

Blaise scans the folder one more time and opens her eyes wide.

**Mal: **What is it? What's wrong?

**Blaise: **It says here that Captain Yeong is the only one to have encountered him before.

**Mal: **So wait let me get this straight. Our killer has been able to stay under the radar for so long only to resurface now. Either he's kind of tired or he's getting old.

**Blaise: **I agree, but…

**Mal: **What?

**Blaise: **I think he may be… (Gulp)

**Natara: **related to Captain Yeong.

**Mal: **Ar- are you sure?

**Natara: **Well it says here that he used to be a Yeong and then he changed his name. Maybe he is her half-brother or something? Plus, it certainly would explain why the Captain was kind of off today, or why they both look so much alike, or…

**Blaise:** why she called US to deal with the whole thing!

**Mal: **How cute, you guys finish each other's sentences.

Blaise punches you in the arm. Hard.

**Mal: **Ow!

**Natara: **This is serious Mal.

**Mal: **Alright we're here.

**Blaise's POV**

You arrive in front of a fairly tall building, one that definitely stands out from the other small houses and apartments in the poor neighborhood. Everything is dirty and deserted.

**Blaise: **I'm not liking this, it's way too quiet.

**Mal: **You don't have to tell me twice, it definitely gives me the chills.

Quickly and quietly you advance toward the entrance. You scan the windows for any movement and the only thing you see is a figure lying down on the floor. You kick open the door and the three of you walk in.

**Blaise: **S.F.P.D. freeze!

**Natara: **Mal help! He's hurt!

While Natara and Mal run over to the body of Kun Yong you check the perimeter for any more surprises but nobody else is there but you four.

**Blaise: **Is he alive?

**Natara: **Barely.

You get out your phone in a hurry and dial 911. Natara applies pressure to the wound. In a couple of minutes the ambulance arrives. They take Kun Yong away and inform that he has a deep bullet through the leg and has lost a lot of blood.

**Blaise: **The Captain is not gonna like this.

You take the car keys from Mal and star driving back to the precinct. Everyone is quiet during the ride, all thinking about how Captain Yeong is going to react. Once you get to the station Mal leads the way in and knocks in the Captain's door.

**Captain: **Come in.

**Mal: **Captain I uh, we have some bad news…

**Captain: **I already know detective, it's not your fault.

**Mal: **We're very sorry Captain.

Mal gives Maria a sympathetic smile, then Maria nods, and you all leave. You go back to your desks and get started on your report. You're so excited about your vacation that you are the first one to finish; still you can't help but think about Kun Yong and the Captain. You stretch and yawn and force your thoughts to the back of your mind.

**Blaise: **Well, I guess that's it for today.

**Mal: **Done already?

**Blaise: **Yup, 'night. Have a good break you two. Call me sometime Mal so we can hit the Drunk Tank for old times' sake.

**Mal: **Will do!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot. Anyways, here's the new chapter, sorry it's so short. Enjoy!_

**Natara's POV**

After Blaise leaves there seems to be an awkward silence fill the room. Only you, Mal and a couple other officers are left. You figure that Mal is eventually going to break the silence and crack one of his jokes, but when he doesn't you start to worry. You know there's something bothering him and you can't help but ask.

**Natara: **Is everything alright Mal?

**Mal: **Yea everything's fine.

You still wait for his real answer and after a couple of minutes you realize he just doesn't want to talk about it at the moment. So you push for something else that's been bothering you.

**Natara: **So are you going to tell me?

**Mal: **Tell you what?

**Natara: **Tell me why you weren't surprised when you found out about Captain's relationship with Yong.

**Mal: **Nothing gets past you.

Mal looks up from his desk and stops doing his paperwork. You grin triumphantly and he returns it with one of his charming smiles.

**Natara: **Hey don't change the subject, you're not allowed to use my tricks on me.

**Mal: **I learned from the best… Sooo you finally admit they are tricks?

**Natara: **Mal!

**Mal: **Ok, ok! No more deflections. The thing is Ken might've mentioned it to me before he died, the whole thing about the druggie being the Captain's long lost brother that is.

**Natara: **And you kept it to yourself all this time?

**Mal: **Yup. Surprised?

**Natara: **Very. Ha-ha.

**Mal: **I miss him.

**Natara: **We all do.

You squeeze Mal's hand tightly and tenderly. With that you both go back to finishing your reports. After a while officers start leaving the station. You glance at the clock and its 12:00 pm. (Yes! Lunch break, I'm starving!)

**Natara: **Ready to go partner?

**Mal: **You know it! Where are we going though?

**Natara: **You'll find out soon enough.

You smile at him while taking his car keys. Then you exit the precinct and drive to a familiar restaurant, Rip Van Winkle's. Once you get there you are sat in a corner where you can clearly see the ocean. A waiter quickly comes to ask for your order and you both order the usual.

**Mal: **You know, I can't help but feel bad for the Captain. I guess we're not so different after all, having corrupt family members and all.

**Natara: **What worries me most is who could've shot him. If he was so powerful and careful before why would he slip up now?

**Mal: **Well maybe we're giving him too much credit.

**Natara: **What do you mean?

**Mal: **I don't know, I've been thinking about it all day and you're right; but what if he was never doing all that stuff. What if he was being used and decided to quit. Then whoever was manipulating him got mad and shot him.

**Natara: **Hmm. You know Mal, every now and then you say manage to say something shockingly genius.

**Mal: **Hey! No need to sound so surprised Nat. And thanks.

**Natara: **Ha-ha. Your welcome but it wasn't a compliment.

**Mal: **Now you're just plain mean!

**Natara: **I'm kidding Mal! Ha-ha.

**Mal: **That wasn't the tiniest bit funny Natara.

**Natara: **Then I guess your sense of humor has rubbed off on me a lot more than I thought. Ha!

Mal looks at you like he's about to let out a gasp. He tries to look all serious but he can't help but laugh, you join him. You laugh for what feels like an eternity and everyone is staring at you. Finally the waiter comes and settles the food in front of you. You dig in excitedly, the food is delicious just like always. You remember the first time Mal brought you here and ever since then it's been your favorite place to go with him. It's like you feel so at home, at ease…

**Mal: **Penny for you thoughts?

**Natara: **Oh, I was just thinking.

**Mal: **I can see that brainy. Ha-ha.

**Natara: **Fine I guess I deserved that.

You smile at him playfully making eye contact. You're hypnotized by his sparkling blue eyes, and it seems that you're not the only one lost in the moment. Your about to say something or so you think, when you're suddenly interrupted. Your cell phone is buzzing uncontrollably in your pocket; you look at the caller ID. (Oscar? No he's working. It's Neha?)

**Natara: **Hold that thought.

Mal nods and you answer the call.

**Natara: **Hey little sis. Is everything alright?

**Neha: **Natara! (Sniffle) I'm so sorry (Sniffle), I-I dunno what to do… I…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Thank you for reviewing again, it really makes me excited to be getting such good reviews. I apologize for this chapter I know it's shorter than the other ones but with EOIs and what not it's been kind of hectic. I really enjoy writing for you guys and I promise the next chapter will be longer. _

**Mal's POV**

You were just finishing your lunch with Natara, when her cell phone rings. You can barely make out the words coming from the other end of the phone but by the look on Natara's face you know something's wrong.

**Natara: **It's ok, tell me what's wrong.

**Neha: **I- I'm… (Desperately sobbing)

**Natara: **Wait what did you just say? Hello? I can't hear you Neha, where are you?

**Neha: **I'm… the Zen Lounge…

**Natara: **Ok, don't move. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay calm.

Natara shuts her phone and shoves it in her pocket. You look at her with concerned eyes waiting for an explanation.

**Natara: **It's Neha. I need to go…

**Mal: **Where to?

**Natara: **The Zen Lounge.

**Mal: **Let's roll.

You stand up and lead the way out as quickly as your two legs can carry you. Before exiting you remember to pay 50 bucks to the guy at the counter. Once outside you both run through the parking lot desperately looking for the car. When you find it, Natara tosses you the keys; you get in and floor the accelerator. You notice Natara by your side nervously looking out the window. You've never seen her like this before and you want to help. However, you don't want to come off as noisy considering it's about family matters. (Come on I'm her partner, her best friend! It's my duty to watch her back and to be there for her. Say something Mal. Just ask her if everything's alright. What? What kind of stupid question is that? Of course everything's not alright. Her sister could be hurt! Last time her sister was in trouble they almost killed us both. She needs you Mal…)

**Mal: **Nat, I'm here for you. You know that right?

Natara whips her head towards you as she has just been pulled away from her train of thoughts. She analyzes what you said and nods. She gives you a look that reads 'thank you'. She looks down and after a few minutes she lets out a loud and long sigh. A weight has definitely been lifted off her shoulders.

**Natara: **I think my sister's pregnant Mal.

**Mal: ...**Is she ok? Is she hurt?

**Natara: **I don't know. I can't help but think the worst…

**Mal: **Hey, don't think like that. She's going to be ok Natara; after all she's your sister. She has you to watch her back. Plus, I'm here so she has me too. Everything's going to be ok, I promise. Trust me.

Natara flashes you a sad smile as you pull into the front of the club. You make your way in and surprisingly the club is crowded with people even though it's so early.

**Natara's POV**

You frantically scan the room looking for your sister. There's people dancing in the middle of the dance floor, others are grinding in the corners, while some sit in the bar observing the scene like a bunch of predators hunting for meat. You feel a chill travel down your spine and you start to panic a little, unsure whether it's the scary looking scene or the worries about your baby sister. Mal follows you hot on your hills as you make your way through the dance floor, like a guard dog he pushes off anyone who comes near you. Finally you spot the women's restroom.

**Mal: **I'll be out here.

Without any more time to loose, you open the women's bathroom door.

**Natara: **Neha? It's me. Are you here?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello fellow writers! I'm truly sorry for not being able to upload more chapters these last few days but I hope this one makes up for it. It's really long! Also, a special thanks to mozzi-girl for reviewing, I really really appreciate it. Now about this chapter I just want to say I wrote it during class. So sorry in advance for it being a little boring, but hopefully in the next chapters I'll make sure to put some more Maltara and make it less depressing. Anyways thanks and to everyone else out there writing, your stories are beast!_

**Neha's POV**

I had been crying for over 30 minutes now. Today I was supposed to be having a great time partying with my new boyfriend. The only problem was that once I swallowed that spiked Pina Colada I felt my stomach flip and turn; that's when I knew something was terribly wrong. It was so unusual for that to happen to me so I decided to go to the bathroom just in case.

I looked myself in the mirror as I placed my hand on my now very upset stomach. I noticed that I was sweating uncontrollably and I had to hold on to the counter sink to keep from passing out. Then, there it came, very suddenly; all the food I had eaten before along with the drink came back up my throat. I ran over to the toilet and let it all come out.

After a while I felt better; however I couldn't shake this weird fuzzy feeling inside my stomach. I scanned the room as if looking for something that could help me and spotted a box on the wall filled with birth control pills, tampons, pads, and pregnancy tests. I thought to myself "well why not, it's not like it would hurt to try".

After I convinced myself enough to do it I went over to the box and took a pregnancy test. I read the instructions carefully and went over to the bathroom stall. As I peed on the stick, my mind drifted over to all the possibilities, all the things that could explain my upset stomach, but I had already found the answer, and it was right in front of me. I looked at the screen of the stick and the horror and panic came crashing down like a tidal wave. It was positive. Trembling frantically I took the box out again to double check on how to read the results. Still positive. My heart dropped down to my feet and my breathing became uneven, agitated. "This can't be happening" these were the only words that ran through my mind…

My eyes were watery and as I opened the door I realized that nobody was in the bathroom but me; I was all alone. Everything sank in and I started sobbing. Tears of desperation ran through my face and I didn't bother to clean them up. I made my way to the corner of the small bathroom, leaned on the wall, and slid down to a sitting position. I held the pregnancy test close to my chest and I still couldn't believe what was happening. I sat there for a quite a while and the long flow of tears just kept on coming; a headache was beginning to form in the sides of my temple. "What I'm I going to do?" I asked myself. (I need to tell someone. I need to tell Natara. She's always been there for me. Oh, what have I done? What she's going to think? She's going to hate me. No, she's not. She's the only person that cares about me, she'll understand… I hope).

With that I made up my mind and managed to call Natara. Hearing my sister's voice made me calm down a bit but then all these questions started running through my mind. I lost it and started crying again…

**Natara's POV**

**Natara: **Neha? It's me. Are you in here?

I made my way into the restroom dreading what could have happened to my little sister that had made her such a mess. I quickly scanned the room and spotted what appeared to be a figure curled into a tiny ball as if wishing she could disappear. Although she was crying her eyeballs out I was relieved to see that this figure was Neha. Without any more thought I rushed over to her, knelt by her side and hugged her tightly.

**Natara: **Shh it's ok baby sis. Its ok, I'm here. Shh…

**Neha: **I'm s-sorry. (Crying)

**Natara: **Shh don't be. I'm glad you called me.

About 45 minutes had passed before Neha was able to speak again. She seemed like her energy had been drained out from crying and she looked weak, vulnerable. Her voice was low and raspy.

**Neha: **What am I going to do?

**Natara: **We'll figure it out, I promise. But you have to tell me, did anyone...hurt you?

**Neha: **No. Sleazeball would never hurt me. The night that it happened… it was an accident. I managed to take some cheap pills but I guess they didn't work. I-I should've known… I'm such a screw up.

**Natara: **Hey don't say that. You're NOT a screw up. You're the sweetest and most joyful person I've ever known and I hate seeing you like this. You've been through a lot and you'll get through this too. Now in the mean time, what do you want to do? With the baby I mean.

**Neha: **I-I don't know. I'm not ready to be a mom Natara.

**Natara: **I know, and there are a lot of options. Just know that whatever happens, whatever you decide, I'm going to be right here. Okay?

Neha nods and at the same time you hear a knock.

**Mal: **Natara? I don't know mean to intrude, but is everything okay?

**Natara: **Yeah, we'll be right out.

Neha looks at you with a face full of surprise.

**Neha: **Is that your partner?

**Natara: **Yeah. Come on.

As I helped Neha up I felt a red blush appear on my cheeks. I tried to hide behind my hair but I could feel Neha's still puzzled look fixated on me. Finally I gave up, and with a hand on her back to comfort her I opened the door and met with Mal who was waiting patiently.

**Neha: **Hey Mal.

**Mal: **Hi Neha. How you holding up?

**Neha: **I'm better, thanks.

Mal gives Neha a sympathetic smile and nods. Then he turns to me.

**Mal: **I'll go get the car and meet you in the back in five.

**Natara: **Sounds good.

After a few minutes I head outside through the back door with Neha by my side. I notice it's around 6 and it's getting dark. A smile creeps on my face when I remember Mal and me chasing a suspect in the Maskmaker case in these very streets. I spaced out thinking about the day he first saved my life and ever since then it seems like everyday he saves it again one way or the other. Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of an engine. I quickly recognize Mal's car and we both get in; my sister sits in the back while I seat in the front.

**Neha: **So where are we going?

**Mal: **Good question. Natara?

**Natara: **Oh, I totally forgot about that. Where were you staying before Neha?

**Neha: **Oh no! I forgot about James, he's my new boyfriend. I was staying at his place over the past few days. I came here with him but then I started feeling sick so I went to the bathroom…

**Natara: **It's ok, just call him. I'm sure he'll understand.

**Neha: **Right. Hey what about Mom's beach house?

**Natara: **Good thinking, that's perfect Neha! Here I'll type the address into the GPS.

As Neha talks over the phone with her boyfriend, you type the address into the GPS while Mal looks at you and grins.

**Mal: **A beach house? Seriously?

**Natara: **What? Not what you expected?

**Mal: **Wow, I'm starting to like rich people more and more these days.

**Natara: **Ha-ha! Glad to hear that, Mal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for reviewing people! To be honest writing this story has kept me very occupied at school and I'm happy for that. However, I'm not sure where I want this story to go yet. I have a few ideas but I know it's been kind of long and boring so tell me what you think. Also if you want you can suggest ideas and I'll consider on adding them to the storyline or maybe even writing a new story._

**Mal's POV**

You've been driving for over an hour now and your eyes are starting to betray you. Natara had already called Oscar earlier to let him know that she wasn't going to make it to dinner due to family matters, from what you heard he sounded kind of disappointed. 'Booyah!' you thought to yourself. Then you look at the mirror and spot Neha, who fell asleep a long time ago, while Natara sitting next to you is still fighting to stay awake. She rests her head between the seat and the window, her eyes blink a couple of times but she refuses to close them, so you smile at her.

**Natara: **What are you smiling about mister?

She looks at you with such an angelic face that it just makes you want to smile even more, so you give her the cheesiest most charming smile you've got, the kind you only give to her.

**Mal: **Nothing… it's just

**Natara: **Just what?

**Mal: **You've got some drool on you cheek.

**Natara: **Ha, very funny.

She slaps you in the arm playfully.

**Mal: **Ha-ha! I'm serious. Here I'll get it for ya.

Before you can reach Natara slaps you yet again, making sure it hurts this time. She quickly looks at herself in the mirror to make sure what you said is not true, making you laugh even harder.

**Mal: **Ha-ha-ha. Nat you actually thought you had drool! Ha… Hmm, you know makes me wonder… Ha-ha.

Natara smiles at you a little embarrassed, shakes her head and looks out the window.

**Mal: **Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Ha!

**Natara: **Good and I won't tell anyone that you're actually a big softie.

**Mal: **Sure, it's okay to tell lies now?

You patiently wait for Natara's comeback but after a couple of minutes you notice Natara looking at her sister with concern. It breaks you heart to see her like this so you grab her hand and squeeze it gently, in return she turns around and looks at you expectantly.

**Mal: **She's going to be ok you know.

She nods and gives you a mischievous grin. Instantly the look of concern in her eyes fades away and she seems as happy as ever, as if her mood was completely changed.

**Natara: **Told you, you were a big softie.

You laugh together and you give her one last squeeze before releasing her hand. You look at the clock, it reads 9:46.

**Natara: **Look, we're here!

**Mal: **Holy!

Natara giggles and throws open the door as you park in the front curve of a huge mansion. You get out and the ocean breeze floods your nostrils; you couldn't be happier.

**Mal: **Totally the best déjà vu of my life.

**Natara: **Really, how so?

**Mal: **Well remember how I went to dinner at a certain fancy hotel, with a certain smarty pants of a certain family?

**Natara: **Ha. How could I forget, you saved Christmas.

**Mal: **This is totally ten times better than that.

**Natara: **Oh, so you didn't like it?

**Mal: **Uh, no that's not what I meant Nat…

**Natara: **I'm kidding Malachi, I know what you meant. (Chuckles)

**Mal: **Right sorry. Forgot you were psychic, ha.

Natara rolls her eyes at you and you flash her a smile. She opens Neha's door while you are completely stunned by the mansion in front of you. Even though it's dark you are still shocked by its beauty. The first thing that catches your eyes is the huge stairs in the very front that lead to a wooden door at least ten feet long. You notice four marble columns holding the lamps that are lighting the entrance, allowing you to see the limestone decorating the walls. Letting you eyes wonder to the sides of the house you can make out an immense backyard and a gate that most likely leads to the beach. (Whoa! This is amazing…) you hear Natara trying her best to wake Neha up and you walk over to her.

**Mal: **This is amazing Nat! Can you believe this?

**Natara: **I know, I've been here remember.

**Mal: **What's the matter? Here let me help.

Before Natara can say or do anything you push past her and lift Neha up and take her out of the car. She feels light in your arms, weighting at most a hundred pounds. You support her back with the palm of your hand, almost like a baby. Making her feel secure she wraps her arms around you neck. Both you and Natara exchange awkward glances and laugh a little. Turning around you walk up the stairs as fast as you can but making sure not to wake Neha up. Natara locks the car and meets you at the top of the stairs a few seconds later.

**Natara: **Mal you didn't have to do that you know.

**Mal: **Sure I did. After all I wouldn't want you sister to be mad at you for waking her up like that, I know I would. Besides I want to go and see the inside of the house already.

She shakes her head at you playfully with a big smile on her face and presses the door bell. After a few minutes the door opens and Anita Mansigh appears at the door. She wears a very elegant peach sleeping gown and the look on her face reads pure happiness but all too soon she sees Neha in you arms and starts to panic a little.

**Anita: **What's wrong Natara? Is everything ok?

**Natara: **Hi mom. Don't worry she's just asleep.

Natara flashes you a quick worried glance and you realize that she doesn't want to tell her mom that Neha's pregnant, not yet at least.

**Anita: **Well, come in. This is such a beautiful surprise, I rarely see you anymore Natara; and hello Mr. Fallon, good to see you.

**Mal: **Hi, Mrs. Mansigh is a pleasure to see you too, and please call me Mal, Mr. Fallon's my dad.

**Anita: **Oh, right, of course. Please make yourself at home. Would you like something to eat or drink?

**Mal: **Um…

**Natara: **Mom I think Mal and I are very tired so we're just going to go upstairs and I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow.

**Anita: **You're staying? Wonderful. I was beginning to feel so lonely here. Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!

Natara gives her mom a tight hug and you grin at the gesture. You wonder why Anita is not really worried about Neha's unconsciousness and you infer that it's probably not that unusual for her given her party girl reputation.

**Natara: **Thanks mom, love you.

**Anita: **I love you too. Good night.

**Natara: **Good night.

**Mal: **Good night.

You look at Natara and smile at the fact that you both said this at the same time. With a playful look on her face she waves her hand for you to follow her and you casually do.

**Natara's POV**

You lead Mal up the stairs and through a long hallway and every now and then you can hear a 'wow' coming from him. He's clearly impressed by all the decorations and shiny things your mom has at her not very customary 'beach house'.

**Natara: **What do you think?

**Mal: **Are you kidding me? This is fantastic, and in a good way.

**Natara: **Well, well, and here I thought you didn't like decorations and such, you made that pretty clear at the wedding.

**Mal: **That's nothing in comparison to this and this picture of little Natara ha-ha.

**Natara: **Yea, yea don't get any ideas keep walking… Here we are.

You open the door of the very last room in the hallway and find Neha's room intact. You walk over to the small bed and pull the covers as Mal places Neha. You tuck her in and turn off the lights. Then both you and Mal head out and close the door. The hallway is utterly silent and from the corner of you eye you can see Mal stretching and hear popping.

**Natara: **Now, let's find you a room.

**Mal: **I get a room? Sweet! This just keeps getting better and better. You know, I should stay here more often.

As you're about to answer him you throw open the door and sigh.

**Natara: **Great.

**Mal: **What?

Mal peers through the corner and sees the problem.

**Mal: **Oh.

**Natara: **It looks like mom moved everything out of the guest room to make a gym room.

**Mal: **Well I'd be happy to take the couch.

**Natara: **What? No.

**Mal: **So what do you propose the car?

**Natara: **You knowit's not a bad idea.

**Mal: **Okay?

**Natara: **Ha, I'm joking. We're going to have to share.

**Mal: **Fine by me.

You and Mal walk toward you room and you see it looks just like you left it, neat, organized, with black and white wallpaper.

**Natara: **This is it. Make yourself comfortable. We can take a shower tomorrow morning.

As Mal takes off his jacket you walk over to your dresser and take out your pajamas. Then you walk out to the hallway and open the door that's opposite of your room, which is the bathroom. Tiredly you change and brush your teeth. When you enter you room once again you see Mal looking at one of your pictures, you also notice he's taken off his shoes, belt, and shirt. You've never seen him in anything else other than suits and he kind of looks naked to you. You can't help but stare at his ripped arms and his almost see-thru tank top showing his perfect, hard as rock abs.

**Mal: **Lookey here, Miss Natara Williams with braces in high school. I thought I'd never see it!

**Natara: **Shut up and go to sleep.

**Mal: **Heh!

As you say this Mal walks over and gets in the bed and so do you. (I can't believe I'm doing this). As soon as you get in you can smell Mal's manly aroma, you don't know why but you feel attracted to this.

**Natara: **Mal.

**Mal: **Hm?

**Natara: **Thanks for driving me around today and helping me with Neha. It means a lot.

**Mal: **Anytime. I'm glad to be your chauffeur.

You smile quietly and throw one of the extra pillows at him.

**Natara: **Good night.

**Mal: **Good night Nat.

Turning away from Mal to the very corner of the bed you close your eyes and fall asleep…


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

Natara has always been a light sleeper, perhaps that's why she decided to wake up that morning at 7:00. However, what she didn't know was why she felt like an arm was around her. Everything was still a little fuzzy so she decided to investigate. She looked around without trying to move too much, and yes she confirmed it. The arm was around her back and waist pulling her close. She rested her head on an almost bare chest and because she was now relieved to see it was only Mal she was able to hear his heartbeat. His body felt warm and comfortable underneath her. A smile was now forming on Natara's face, but she tried to hide it; a smile that was immediately erased with thoughts of confusion running through her mind. (I shouldn't have done this, this isn't right. I'm with Oscar; he's not going to like this. Mal is going to feel awkward. Wait was it him or me that snuggled first? It doesn't matter; just get up before he sees you. Right, ok). Finally making up her mind Natara tries to get up but fails. Mal's grip is too tight on her and if she moves anymore she's going to wake him up; which she really doesn't want to do considering he always sleeps until 10:00. Quickly Natara changes her strategy as she takes Mal's soft yet gigantic hand to move it. With extreme care she places it on his chest and slips out of the bed. She looks back at him to make sure he's still asleep and he just turns to his side looking as peaceful as ever. Happy by her small accomplishment Natara picks out her clothes and heads out to the bathroom to take a shower.

After about an hour and a half she comes out looking completely polished. Her hair is straight, sleek, and shiny, just like she usually wears it. On the contrary, her clothes are completely different. She has a white blouse with ruffles, black short shorts, and gorgeous sandals. Feeling good about herself Natara remembers that she should at least look for some clothes for Mal to wear while he's staying, so she goes over to her parents' room. Already knowing that her mother was probably downstairs awake and her father was in some business trip she opened the door without hesitating. The room was just like she remembered it and she thought (hopefully my father's clothes are still here). With a sigh she opened the walk-in closet and to her relief she found two of her father's suits. After picking those up Natara headed to Neha's room – who was still fast asleep. There she grabbed some of the clothes from Neha's old boyfriend's pile. Then she went to her room.

**Mal's POV**

You open your eyes slowly, the sun hitting your face. You look to your left wondering where Natara is and you see the door opening.

**Natara: **Did I wake you Mr. Sleepy Head?

**Mal: **Naw, I was just wondering where Ms. Smarty Pants went.

As she walks in you can smell her delicious perfume, it's intoxicating. You also notice she's changed her clothes and she looks radiant. Your sleepy look fades away and you scan Natara's perfect outfit, or better yet figure with wide awake eyes. You take in her beauty starting with the top, her peachy pink lips, and you go down. All the way down to her very short shorts showing her curves. You blink a couple of times and gulp thinking to yourself (Oh, boy. She just loves to make it hard for me doesn't she). Realizing you've probably been staring for too long you snap out of it, hoping Natara didn't see all that. Then you catch her smile and blush uncontrollably.

**Natara: **You're really not a morning person are you?

Not really sure of what to say you brush your hand through your messy brown hair and give her a slight smile.

**Mal: **Guess so.

**Natara: **Well anyways you're in luck. I found some clothes you can wear if you're going to change or take a shower.

**Mal: **Hold up, is that your way of telling me I'm smelly?

This time you chuckle confidently, feeling glad that you finally got your cool back and know what to say. She places the clothes on the bed smiling and answers.

**Natara: **Maybe? Come on I'll show you to the bathroom.

**Mal: **Of course Princess Williams.

You follow Natara to the hallway. She hands you a towel, soap, and a toothbrush while you yawn.

**Mal: **Man I feel like I'm in the army.

**Natara: **Stop whining Mal.

**Mal: **Yeah yeah, I'll be right out smelling like an angel's butt.

**Natara: **You better.

Natara gives you one last shy smile and you return it, closing the door.

**Neha's POV**

Not wanting to open your eyes you stretch your arms to the side. Only to find that nobody's beside you, so you sit up abruptly. (Where am I? What happened?) It takes you a moment, but you finally realize you're in your room and James is nowhere to be found. Like a weird instinct that you can't comprehend you touch your stomach and the flashback of last night's events in the club and mainly the bathroom come back to you. You take a deep breath, almost too deep, and open the door to face your problems instead of running from them. Walking down the hallway you head directly to the bathroom and just as you're about to open the door… BAM!

The door swings open in a swift motion and a figure steps out bumping into you. You're hit with such powerful force that you're sure you're about to fall backwards, but thankfully the figure holds your shoulders steady preventing you from hitting the floor. As you're about to thank this person you look up to see a familiar face. It's Mal. You're just as surprised as he is and maybe even more, seeing as he stands in front of you almost completely naked. You stand there frozen unsure by what just happened. Unable to move you stare into his athletic and very well shaved body, hypnotized. In less than 2 seconds he unexpectedly takes his hands off of your shoulders and struggles to keep his towel from falling due to the impact. With one hand he holds it around his waist and looks at you embarrassed.

**Mal: **Neha! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. I forgot the clothes Natara brought me in her room.

**Neha: **Oh, you're err fine. It could happen to anyone. By the way thanks for taking me to my room, I take it that was you…

**Mal: **Uh yea, welcome. Anytime. I'm…gonna go now.

**Neha: **Yea sure, see you later.

**Natara's POV**

30 minutes later you stand in the middle of the kitchen helping your mom prepare some breakfast. The pancakes are just about done and you walk over to the dinning room to set up the table. As you look up the stairs you can see Neha smiling down at you.

**Neha: **Spill it Natara.

You look at her confused as she comes down the stairs and crosses her arms.

**Natara: **What are you talking about?

**Neha: **Your night with Mr. hot pants.

**Natara: **Who? Mal? I'm not sure I'm following.

**Neha: ** Yes! Mal! Don't think I don't know…

**Anita: **Know what?

Your mom comes into the room carrying pancakes and placing them on the table. She looks at you and Neha with wide, concerned eyes.

**Neha: **That Natara was sleeping with her partner!

**Anita: **Huh, is that true?

**Natara: **No. He was just spending the night, it's no big deal.

**Neha: **In your room?

**Natara: **Well there wasn't a spare room I wasn't going to let him sleep on the couch.

The both of them look at you with puzzled eyes and Neha lets out a light chuckle.

**Neha: **And I clearly know why. Let me tell you something he is FIIINE. I bumped into him coming out of the bathroom.

**Anita: **Oh, don't tell me you saw…

**Natara: **Mom!

**Neha: **Ha-ha, no. Just his incredibly perfect abs.

**Natara: **Neha!

**Neha: **What? Oh I also felt his reaalllyy strong arms. Gotta say he's so not like the guys you've dated before Natara, not even Shawn.

**Anita: **She has a point.

**Natara: **Would you guys drop it already? He's my partner let's just leave it at that. Besides we're here to talk about someone else.

You give Neha a subtle look and she sighs.

**Anita: **I'm listening.

**Natara:** Yesterday Mal and I went to the club to pick up Neha because she thought she was… pregnant.

Your mom grabs a chair immediately and sits down.

**Anita: **Well is she?

**Natara: **She took a test and it was positive. But we can't be certain until we go to the doctor.

You glance at Neha and then at your mom. Her face is blank, not showing any emotions. She stares at the table as if analyzing what you said.

**Natara: **Mom?

**Anita: **Well it's about time!

**Neha: **Mom!

**Anita: **I mean I was hoping you would get married first or maybe even wait a little but I wanted a grandchild for so long now.

**Neha: **So you're saying this is a good thing?

**Anita: **I'm just trying to look on the bright side sweetie. Having a child isn't so bad.

**Natara: **Mom…

**Neha: **She's right Natara.

**Natara: **Then I say we eat so we can find out.

As you start to pour orange juice in separate glasses Mal walks into the room and everyone else is silent.

**Mal: **Good morning. Did I miss anything?

**Natara: **Nope! You're just in time.

Mal grins and takes a seat next to you. Smiling back at him you notice his choice of clothes. He wears a white, long sleeved, collared shirt, blue jeans and his black work shoes. Everything looks charming on him yet so casual, so Mal. Hidden very deep within you there's a little voice telling you that you like him, maybe even love him and nowadays you can't help but to listen to it. You eat your food lost in your thoughts, not just about Mal but about your sister as well, and her future…


	7. Chapter 7

_Im back! Thanks for reviewing again. Oh yes, the Proposal, I love that movie! P.S. There's not much fluff going on but I can guarantee that the next chapter is going to be full of it. ;D_

**Neha's POV **

At the hospital you sit quietly waiting for the nurse who's going to do your blood test. Natara stands next to you holding your hand tightly, never letting go; while Mal stands on the other side of the glass window talking on the phone. Apparently Natara hasn't noticed this yet, she's too busy taking care of you. With one firm squeeze she brings you back from your thoughts and your eyes jump to the nurse who has just arrived. She starts to get you ready for the test. Within a matter of minutes you close one eye and frown away from the needle being placed on your arm. (One, two, three). You take a deep breath long enough for the needle to go in. It stings, a lot. You try not to look at the blood because if you do, you are certain that you're going to pass out. Your head spins and you feel extremely nauseous all of a sudden.

**Nurse: **Just breathe, okay, halfway there.

For the first time you look at the nurse's face and to your surprise she's incredibly young. She looks like she just got out of college. Obviously she's older than you, but she's way younger than Natara, yet she seems so experienced at her job. She flashes you a generous smile and you notice her perfect teeth and gorgeous green eyes. She's beautiful inside and out. You can tell because she just looks like that kind of person; the kind that likes to help others and loves her job. Usually you have no problem in being friendly and socializing with your bubbly personality. However, this time by only just looking at her you feel a blow on your self-esteem. Not jealously of course, you don't even know her, but she's made you question yourself for the first time in your life. She's made you feel insecure and doubtful about the choice's you've made.

Realization hits you like a rock. (I really I'm a failure. I could be a beautiful, independent, fun, young woman and at the same time study a career and get a job just like her. Instead I've been partying away all my life living on my parents' fortune. Sure it's been fun traveling but I haven't gained much have I? All I have is the memories of the places I've been to with the different boyfriends I've had. None of which are here right now… I wonder if I'll ever find true love…)

Trying to prevent yourself form having yet another nervous breakdown you breathe through your nose and lean back on the chair.

**Nurse: **And, we're done!

**Neha: **Uff.

**Natara: **Are you feeling okay sis?

**Neha: **Yea…

**Nurse: **You might feel a little woozy but here's a little alcohol to help you get over it.

**Neha: **Thanks.

You grab the little cotton ball with alcohol on it and you lift if near your nose and inhale.

**Nurse: **We'll have the results by tomorrow.

**Natara: **Thank you.

**Nurse: **You're welcome, take care.

Natara opens the door and escorts you on the way out. Just as soon as Mal gets up from his seat your legs get wobbly.

**Mal: **Whoa, hey!

**Natara: **Neha!

**Mal: **I got her. You okay?

You nod at Mal who is now standing by your side holding you close to help you support your weight.

**Natara: **I'll go get the car.

_After a few minutes…_

You're about to exit the car.

**Mal: **I'm gonna go grab us a bite. You thinking what I'm thinking?

**Natara: **Always. Neha, do you want anything sis?

**Neha: **Uh, I'll have whatever you guys are having, I'm really not that hungry.

**Anita's POV **

Looking out the window you spot your daughters going up the stairs and Mal driving off. You rush to open the door and remember that you were in the middle of a discussion with your assistant.

**Anita: **Go, go, go! Don't let them see anything David!

David leaves and as if on cue the doorbell rings and you open the door, tackling Neha in a hug.

**Anita: **How's my baby doing?

**Neha: **I'm okay.

**Natara: **Except she almost fainted.

**Anita: **What?

**Neha: **I'm fine, really.

**Anita: **Do you want me to cook you something, huh?

**Natara: **Mal's going to bring her some Chinese.

**Anita: **Chinese… wait is he staying?

**Natara: **Yes. Why?

**Anita: **Hmm, nothing. So…

**Neha's POV**

As your mother says this she exhales loudly and raises her eyebrows.

**Anita: **Well?

**Natara: **We won't know until tomorrow.

**Anita: **Oh, alright… Neha honey, I'm sorry but I can't put this off any longer. Who's the father?

**Neha: **Mom we don't know yet if I'm carrying your grandchild.

She looks rather nervous to you and finally she realizes what she just said.

**Anita: **Oh! Oh, right! I'm so sorry! Ha, heh that's not what I meant, silly me. Forgive me. I meant to ask who's… who's the guy you know?

**Neha: **It's… Sleazeball.

**Anita: **What! Sleazeball? That sleaze ball that, that guy?

**Natara: **Take it easy mom, let her explain.

**Anita: **I thought you weren't with Sleazeball.

**Neha: **I'm not, I'm with James, or was.

**Anita: **Wait, go back. How did this happen?

**Natara: **It happened before James, it was an accident; she took precautions though.

You give Natara a thankful look while your mom scrutinizes you closely.

**Anita: **And yet the test turned out positive? - Ahem - well that's not the point.

Again she looks rather off as if almost talking to herself, and her eyes light up.

**Anita: **What happens if you are pregnant? Are you going to tell Sleazeball?

**Neha: **No, this is my problem. It's not fair to ruin his life like this.

**Natara: **What about James? Have you even called him?

**Neha: **He-he doesn't need to know. As far as I'm concerned he's already found someone else. It's over.

**Natara: **Look at me baby sis. Its okay, you don't need them. You've got us.

**Anita: **Seriously sweetie, don't let this get to you. We're going to get over it together okay? Now cheer up. Don't make me worry anymore about that new personality of yours, enough of it. I want my bubbly child back; you're almost looking as serious as your sister.

You all can't help but laugh. The three of you cuddle and hug each other lovingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, here's the new chapter. BTW thank you mozzi-girl! Also there's definitely going to be more MALTARA in the next one, in the meantime let's meet David...

**Mal's POV**

I climb the stairs holding a big, brown, paper bag full of Chinese food, plates, eating utensils, and napkins. On the other hand I hold a cardboard cup holder with three cokes, one for Natara, one for Neha, and one for me. When I get to the top of the stairs I stack the cup holder on top of the bag and try to balance it all in one hand while I ring the doorbell with my other. To my relief the door opens in a matter of seconds. I was expecting to see Natara, or her sister, or her mom, or at least a woman… but instead a 'man' answers the door.

The man is short and looks younger than me, more or less. His teeth are very white and stand out due to his tanned skin. His unusual face has no mark or scars whatsoever, almost as if he's wearing makeup? Even his beard is perfectly trimmed. He also wears khaki slacks and an expensive looking blue polo, both which are extremely tight on him, revealing his muscles. And… [are those moccasins?]

**David: **Why hello there!

**Mal: **Hey… I'm Natara's partner…

**David: **Oh, I know who you are. But you don't know who I am heh. I'm David, Mrs. Mansigh's personal assistant and right hand. Glad to meet you detective, please come in.

I hesitantly make my way in, and out of the corner of my eye I catch David doing what appears to be a slight bow. [This guy's seriously wacko…]

**David: **Oops! I almost forgot sir, please let me help you with that.

**Mal: **Uh, don't worry I'll handle it, thanks.

**David: **Of course.

Another awkward moment passes. This time David cocks his head to the side and looks in my direction like he's 'scanning' me. Almost as if he's not even there, his mind is definitely some place else.

**Mal: ***Ahem* could you tell me where Natara is?

**David: **Who-what? Oh I uh… yes! She's at the beach with Neha. They told me they wanted to eat there and have a uh… picnic. So I took the liberty to find you a bathing suit in case you wanted to join them.

**Mal: **Um, sure thank you.

**David: **Right this way please.

I follow David to the nearest bathroom and out of nowhere he picks up a piece of clothing. It's a pair of swimming shorts. I place the food on the coffee table and take the shorts from him. Before I enter the bathroom I give him a small nod and he returns it with the weirdest smile EVER. I, being the 'polite person that I am' try to fake a pleased look, but unfortunately for him the corners of my mouth are just unable to move. I've never been more creeped out in my life. Not knowing what to do of the situation I rush into the bathroom and start undressing. I take my shirt off, then my shoes and socks, and finally my pants. The only thing I notice about the shorts before I start putting them on is that they're black. They felt a little small at first but eventually with much difficulty I made them fit. It wasn't until I was finally done tying the laces at the waist that I noticed the horror of it.

(Awww man… are you kidding me! I look ridiculous!)

I look in the mirror glued behind the door. The 'shorts' are so tight that they end 3 inches above my knee. I can barely move in them. All my 'curves' are completely visible, the back, the sides, the front… They look more like boxers rather than swimming shorts. I can't believe I let that little creep get me to wear his shorts!

(Screw this. I am going to KILL him!)

**David: **Detective is everything alright? Do I need to remind you that the girls are waiting for you?

(Grrr, that little weirdo is right.)

Without standing to look at myself in the mirror one more second I swing the door open. Regretting everything from the moment I took those stupid pants. [*Sigh* the things I do for…] Again my thoughts are interrupted by 'David' staring at me intensely while his smile grows bigger by the minute, even his eyebrows appear to go up and up and…

**Mal: **Ahem.

**David: **Oh, finally! If I may say sir, those pants seem to fit you perfectly. He he I'm such a great assistant.

**Mal: **You… Excuse me.

I shake my head trying to remove the horrible images or rather events that took place and rapidly grab the food, making my way to what I think is the backyard. I really have no idea were I'm going but my first priority is to get away from the creep before I loose all of my will power and insult him; which I really don't want to do because Natara wouldn't be too happy. As I open the door my eyes blink consecutively. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

In the middle of the backyard two pools are connected by a wooden bridge with lilies decorating the railing. On the far side of the bigger pool, which is about ten feet deep, a Jacuzzi is sitting on top of black rocks creating a waterfall that cascades into the pool. The bubbles and steam of the hot tub cloud the place giving it a jungle vibe. Way to the opposite side there's the smaller, shallow pool which holds many lounging chairs to relax while in the water. Then, in the corner a tiki bar stands with beautiful, exotic decorations. Next to it there's a resting area with an enormous plasma TV and comfortable, fluffy looking chairs. It's like paradise.

The beautiful place made me loose myself for like 5 minutes. I forgot everything, even what happened with David. It felt so relaxing, like a hotel… no, even better. I scanned the place again completely stunned by the beauty. Slowly remembering what I was doing I walked to the end to what looked like a gate. Still not being able to take my off of the setting. When I got to the gate I pushed it open as my bare feet met the hot sand. It's been a while since I went to the beach and seeing the perfect blue ocean put a huge smile on my face; a smile which only got bigger when I looked to my left and saw Natara laughing with Neha. I started jogging towards them, partly because the sand was really hot and the other part because I was excited to see Natara. She looked gorgeous with her one piece yellow bathing suit. As I got closer her perfectly tan skin seemed to glow and her breath taking smile shined.

**Natara: **Mal…what are you wearing?

**Mal: **Well why don't you go ask your buddy David.

**Natara: **Who is David?

**Neha: **Hahaha!

**Mal: **He's your mom's assistant. You didn't know that? He gave them to me said 'he took the liberty, so I could join you.'

As I said this I sat down on one of the beach towels next to Natara and she gave me a puzzled look but a small smile was forming on the corner of her lips. On the other hand Neha only seemed to laugh harder when I used the sarcasm.

**Neha: **Mal… haha… you do know he's gay…right?

At this point Natara bursts out laughing joining her sister.

**Neha: **I bet he was checking you out ha!

**Natara: **Haha, have you seen those shorts? Who wouldn't?

**Mal: **See that's really not that funny cuz I actually think he was… It all makes so much sense now… Urgh, why…

I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Never in my life has something like this happened to me.

**Neha: **Don't worry Mal at least he's cute hehe. But you know now that I think about it, all gay guys are cute haha.

**Mal: **Well any who… who wants lunch?

**Neha: **I do!

**Natara: **About time! I almost starved thanks to you.

**Mal: **It's only fair, you know. Thanks to you I had to wear these shorts.

I catch Natara smile at my comment while I'm opening the bag. I distribute the food and we all start eating happily; enjoying the sun, the fresh air, and mostly the water before us looking calm and refreshing. After a few minutes Neha breaks the silence.

**Neha: **Now that we're done… It's picture time!

Before we can protest Neha takes out her camera, puts her arm around us and snaps a picture or two. Then she stands up and walks over to the front of us. She cocks her head trying to find the right angle to take a picture of Natara and me…together?

**Neha: **You guys need to get closer.

In an awkward motion I scoot closer to Natara. [No biggie, it's just Nat]. I'm just about to put my arm around her bare back when my hand starts shaking a little and I wonder whether Natara would be comfortable or not if I did this. Thankfully an idea popped into my head. Just as Neha was about to take the picture I got closer than I intended, I rested my weight on my right hand, and with a huge grin on my face I used my left hand to make 'bunny ears' at the top of Natara's head.

Click!

Neha snaps the picture and looks down on her camera to see it; she laughs and brings it over for us to see.

**Natara: **Mal!

**Neha: **I'm going to go post these on facebook now. Catch me if you can!

Natara nudges me in the arm and I shrug with a smirk on my face. She changes from her sitting position to lying on her stomach; meanwhile I stand up and walk over to the shore.

**Natara: **Where are you going?

**Mal: **Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going in the water.

**Natara: **Mal you just ate. You have to wait at least an hour to go in the water. You could get hurt.

**Mal: **What? You don't really believe in that stuff, do you? Besides, I'm Mal Fallon, I have an iron stomach and hardcore abs. *Wink*

**Natara: **Whatever you say Malachi. I'll be here to tell you I told you so.

**Mal: **Hmm let's see who ends up laughing last.

**Natara's POV**

Mal's amused tone leaves me confused and just as I'm about to ask him 'what do you mean?' he leaves running. I shake my head disapprovingly and go back to my relaxing nap. (Men…) The sounds of the waves crashing lull me to sleep. The breeze on my face feels nice and it blows away all of my problems. I've never felt so relaxed since my vacation with Neha to Mexico. Time seems to become a blur and my mind drifts off into a peaceful quiet place…

_Later…_

I feel the faint voice of someone calling me from somewhere in the back of my head. Is it a dream? I first thought. It starts off diminutive like the cry of an infant then it grows louder and louder… and it turns into a panicked cry for help. I try to fight it; the beginning of that typical nightmare. I shake my head and the unconsciousness is the only thing that appears to fade away. I come back to my senses and just lay there relieved that I got away from it; but not a moment to soon I hear the dreadful scream again… I shoot open my eyes, my heart racing as my surroundings sink in. In realization I finally look up towards the beach. The only thing I see is the water splashing and a pair of arms raised fighting hard to stay above water; their Mal's…

**Mal: **Nat! Glgg Nat…

**Natara: **Mal!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi people! Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing and enjoy!_

**Natara's POV**

You pull yourself up as fast as you can and rush towards the seashore. Your eyes are locked on Mal's now drowning figure. The gears in your brain start to turn, and you analyze the situation. For a second you slow to a jog as your memory flashes back. You start to think. _He can't possibly be drowning, he knows how to swim. I mean at least he can doggy paddle right_? Mal calls your name even louder and more desperately than before. _Ugh, screw this; I don't have time for this! _Sprinting like never before, you make your way into the water. Before you know it, you can feel your feet barely touching the sand. You go deeper and deeper and start swimming. Not even a mermaid can catch up to you now; in less than a minute you're halfway there.

**Natara: **I'm coming Mal!

There's no answer, and you realize you can't even hear his screams now. You look up and search where you thought Mal was.

**Natara: **Mal?

Turning around you spot Mal lying on the sand along the shore as if he were tanning. Your jaw drops in disbelief and then you clench your teeth furiously. In return, Mal waves at you cheerfully, pretending nothing happened at all. You were so focused in swimming to save Mal that he must have swum around avoiding your path when you were underwater. You shake your head at him and he grins. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction you ignore him and float on your back. Closing your eyes, you relax and let the waves carry you to the shore.

**Mal's POV**

_Hahaha! I love that face._ You sigh, letting out a small chuckle. _She's great. _You force yourself out of your thoughts and decide to stand up. When you see Natara floating, you put your hand on your hips and only laugh. Even though you know she's doing this to make you wait on her and forget about the joke, you make your way into the water, swimming closer to her.

**Mal: **Hey. I'm not complaining or anything, but didn't you say you have to wait to get in the water?

Although you were already expecting her to not answer you can't help but smile harder.

**Mal: **Alright. Anyways, want to see what I found?

She still gives you the silent treatment, making you worry a little.

**Mal: **Hmm, you're ignoring me now? Okay…

You look at her face, it doesn't even flinch. She's just completely shutting you out. Thankfully another great idea pops into your head...

**Natara: **Mal! What are you –?

You stand now carrying Natara bridal-style. You keep her close to your body and you smirk down at her. She gives you the most confused look ever and frowns.

**Natara: **Mal, what the heck? Put. Me. Down. Now!

**Mal: **Nope!

Happy that you finally got her to talk, you tighten your grip on her as she squirms.

**Natara: **Mal! I swear I will-

**Mal: **Nah…

**Natara: **MALCHI!

**Mal: **Wait, did you hear that?

**Natara: **Hear what?

She looks up to you as you look around pretending. She attempts to sit up to look around too but before she can do so you smile down at her.

**Mal: **Is that whining I hear? Huh, who would have thought Special Agent Williams whined like a little baby girl. How cute...

You laugh and at this point she just looks at you mockingly and finally gives up.

**Natara: **Fine.

**Mal: **What?

**Natara: **You win… for now.

With that Natara goes back to her floating position and closes her eyes. She relaxes in your arms. You put your hands under her back to sustain her weight while she floats. Looking down at her you smile. She just looks perfect to you, and the swimsuit really helps… a lot.

**Mal: **You really trust me Nat? I mean how do you know that I'm not just going to let you drown?

**Natara: **Please.

Her voice is full of sarcasm; however she doesn't even look up. Obviously she's still 'mad' at you, which only makes you grin more.

**Mal: **Cocky.

To please her more and make her forget about your prank, you walk around, not wanting to take your eyes off her. She looks beautiful and holding her like that feels like heaven. Even if you can never grow too tired of looking at her or being with her, you miss her smile; so you decide to do something about it, and let her go. Your plan seems to fail at first, but after a minute or two she opens one surreptitious eye wondering why you let her go.

**Mal: **My arms are getting numb.

**Natara: **Hmm, who's winning now?

As Natara says this she stands up from her floating position and walks over to you. She simply pats you on the chest and walks away with a huge smile plastered on her face. You watch her go and notice her swaying her hips on purpose. You blink a couple of times at the gesture, due to the fact that this was so out of character for her. Getting out of the trance, you swim to catch up with her and give her a hopeful smile.

**Mal: **So are we even now?

**Natara: **… I guess…

**Mal: **Good. Cause I was thinking we do something fun now.

**Natara: **Fun?

**Mal: **Yea. This IS the beach isn't it?

**Natara: **Depends… What did you have in mind?

**Mal: **Hmm. How bout a fake fight?

**Natara: **What!

**Mal: **Don't tell me you've never thought about it. Don't you want to learn Detective Mal Fallon's awesome moves?

**Natara: **Heh, yea right… As 'fun' as that may be, we could get hurt. Besides what are you, like five?

**Mal: **C'mon Nat, quit being a worry wart.

By this time you've both reach the hot white sand. You flash her a pleading look and she shakes her head, trying to prevent a smile from forming on the corners of her mouth.

**Natara: **I can't believe I'm doing this.

**Mal: **Atta girl.

You grin mischievously at the expression and the next thing you know Natara is in the middle of throwing a punch at you. Unknowingly you transfer into detective-mode and take a step back. Natara staggers forward, clearly unaware of your actions. Taking advantage of the situation, you grab her fist and raise it above her head. Then you twirl her around as if you were dancing together. With her back close to your chest you grab her in a 'waist lock' instead of a headlock. Satisfied, you smile to yourself. Before you know, it she elbows you in the stomach. The blow wasn't serious or anything, but hard enough to give her time to turn around and hold your hand out front. Your right arm is now stretched all the way and she has her one hand on your fingers, pulling them back and her other hand gripping your wrist firmly. She smirks and pulls back on your hand towards your direction. You can hear fingers popping, and it's starting to hurt. With all your will you pull it back away from her. However, here grip is too tight and doesn't let go, coming to a halt centimeters away from you. You both stand now face to face and neither of you seem to mind...

Natara looks up to you and you look down at her evidently. She smirks and in return you give her one of your charming smiles. Before long, you are lost in her chocolate brown eyes. They seem to light up and you drown in them trying to figure out what she is thinking. As if on cue her innocent look fades away and before you realize what she's doing she places her foot behind you and pushes you back. You trip.

As you lie on the sand staring blankly at her she just laughs it off. After what feels like an eternity she takes pity on you and offers you her hand to help you stand up. She gives you an ingenious smile and you take her hand in yours thinking it over. _Nicely played but if I'm going down you're going down with me!_ With that in mind you pull her hand. As she falls you grab her around the waist, roll over, and pin her down so that you're on top of her. You hold her hands far to the side of her head so that she's not able to move them, while you support your weight above her as if doing a push up. You laugh triumphantly while she's still surprised by the turn of events. _Oh I've got you this time Special Agent…_

Then just when you think this couldn't get any better she wraps her legs around your waist, making the butterflies in your stomach grow bigger and bigger by the second. You look down at her shocked and again she gives you her harmless, sexiest smile. You try to gulp but for some reason there's a huge lump on your throat. The nervousness strikes you. You don't know whether to listen to your body, or your heart, or your head, or even your gut for that matter…

**Natara's POV**

You watch how Mal is hypnotized, you read his mind just like you intended to. Taking advantage of the situation you slowly and carefully slip your hands away from his. This turns out to be easier than you thought because you just have to look into his eyes, smile, and… _Viola!_ In less than a minute your hands are free and you use them to push Mal off you. With your legs still wrapped around his waist you roll over. Now you sit flatly on top of Mal's perfect abs… _Just like Neha said…_ and your hands are on his chest, while he looks up at you with a hint of confusion. Your smile grows bigger as he tries to hide a blush, and your heart starts to pound a thousand times a second.

You've completely forgotten your surroundings because you're with Mal; and when you're with him nothing else matters, it's just you and him. Time stops… and you feel your head drawing closer and closer to Mal... Like magnets, he does the same thing…

Flash!

Out of nowhere a flash shines brightly yanking you back to reality. You look around in exasperation and see nothing unusual, until you spot a figure. Squinting down and putting your hand up to block the sun you see Neha. Who appears to have a camera on her hand and is giggling like a little girl at the sight of you on top of well... Mal.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, thank you everyone for reviewing. It makes me extremely happy, especially when I didn't know I would get so many reviews for my first story! Just WOW. Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to all the CoD fans who have been playing the latest episodes and are depressed because of the lack of Maltara and the proposal, let's stay strong guys… Also I've been trying really hard to make my stories more descriptive and better, so any tips? Oh, and one last thing, I'm going to be moving soon which means I might not be able to update for a long time seeing as I'm probably not going to have any internet. As a result I'm going to TRY to speed up the story, and finish it before the big move. I'm so excited I have everything planned already! Enjoy._

**Natara's POV**

You make your way to the gate, refusing to look at Mal, and certainly he does the same. Along the way you wait for your face cool down from embarrassment before you break the awkward silence that has settled between you.

**Natara: **Um Mal, could you give me a hand with the beach towels and the trash?

**Mal: **Sure…

After you scurried and got all the things you notice Neha still standing next to the gate. She's obviously trying to hide back a chuckle and looks at you, then at Mal respectively and back to you.

**Neha: **I-I hope I wasn't… interrupting anything heh.

**Natara: **No! I mean of course not. Don't be silly. We were just…

**Mal: **Having fun?

Instinctively you shoot Mal an almost imperceptible glare that could shatter glass. Just then he realizes the sound of what he said and his face drops to the color of stone. He gives you an apologetic look and you can't help but think: _He's just too cute! _Then, he turns his face to an adorable pout, making you feel sorry for being maybe too hard on him, so you decide to just let it go.

**Neha: **Right… Sorry

**Natara: **No no no, not like that. Believe it or not we were… we were fake-fighting alright; which by the way Mal I was totally winning.

You nudge him and smile tenderly at him. Thankfully the happiness in his face comes back, until he takes in what you said.

**Mal: **Yea… Whoa, what? I had the upper hand and you know it! I was just… distracted that's all.

**Natara: **Uh huh, sure you were. And distracted by what may I ask?

**Neha: **Um guys I'll check on you later, I going to go help mom with… dinner!

Nodding at Neha and turning to Mal you raise your eyebrows expectantly.

**Mal: **You know what? You're just… a cheater. Yea that's it, you cheated, with your psychic mind reading techniques.

**Natara: **Oh really now? Are you sure about that?

**Mal: **Uh… yes! Very sure, a hundred percent sure in fact…

Confidently you take the things from Mal and stroll to a nearby table to set them down. As you do, you notice you're both closer to the big POOL. Walking up closer to Mal you look at him with a blank expression.

**Mal: **W-what? What is it Nat? N-Nat?

Ignoring his question you just keep on walking until you now stand in front of him. Reluctantly you raise your hands carefully and slowly trying to set tension. Finally, you place them on his chest just like you did a few minutes ago, and it still feels amazing to do so. He looks down at you with his loving eyes while you start to caress his soft chest. A pleased smirk finds a way to his lips and you return it. _Is he… is he enjoying this? I mean… is that even a good thing? _As Mal starts to close in the space between you by grabbing you around the waist, you push your thoughts away and continue to do what you had intended to do.

**Natara: **Payback.

By this time your smile is enormous, foreshadowing the events that are going to take place next; and before Mal has even the slightest chance of asking 'what' you've already pushed him back and he's falling into the pool.

SPLASH!

**Natara: **Hahaha! Oh, Mal… Haha!

After a few seconds Mal bobs his head out of the water making you laugh even harder. Never in your life have you laughed so hard. He stares at you while your face turns red as a rose and your tears of laughter flood your face. Your breathing is short and your lungs struggle to find the air, making you feel tired and vulnerable.

**Mal: **Funny, real funny Nat. Payback huh, that's how you want to play this? Ok…

Mal's sense of humor returns as he grabs the edge of the pool with both hands and in one neat jump he pulls himself up and out of the water. He smirks before making a run for it and whisking you away in his strong arms yet again.

**Mal: **Who's paying now? Huh?

Somehow Mal manages to tickle your sides without letting you go. The peals of laughter return and you're able to breathe in between giggles… yes giggles… the kind that high school girls with secret crushes on cute guys do.

**Natara: **Mal! Stop it!

**Mal: **Never.

With a cheesy grin he holds you tight and runs toward the pool. He jumps, and doesn't let go…

**Mal: **Cannonball!

You spend the next couple of hours in the water with Mal, playing and laughing. You had several swimming races, all of which you won, however if you asked Mal he just came up with a silly excuse. Eventually he got tired of you beating him and he begged you to have a water gun fight; and you agreed amused by the annoyed look he had on his face. Surprisingly he shot you several times, but you refused to let him win so you got out of the pool and started running around it instead, avoiding him. Just as you expected, he protested that you were cheating, nevertheless you ignored him. Finally giving up, Mal got out of the pool too and started chasing you; all of which culminated in you both trying to push each other into the pool several times. Giggles, laughter, and splashing were the only things you could hear. You lost track of time, not even a bit worried about dinner, or anything else for that matter. And you obviously didn't notice your mom or Neha peeking through one of the windows on different occasions…

**Neha's POV**

**Anita: **I'll go get the popcorn! Don't move so you can fill me in when I come back!

**Neha: **Heh, Mom! I swear you're even worse than me sometimes!

**Anita: **Aw for goodness' sake! Don't be such a grouch. I'm just trying to be a caring mother. I want to know everything and anything that goes on in my daughters' life!

You shake your head as your mom leaves and goes into the kitchen. You can't help but smile quietly at your mom's excuse for spying on Mal and Natara. _Hey, who can blame her? They just look so darn cute together!_ Looking out the window again you spot Mal and Natara standing close together, laughing like they've done plenty of times before. The look on their faces is so pure, full of love; something you've never experienced before… then you realize _Oh no! They don't know they're in love with each other! Are they even in love? I… I have to do something… _

**Mal's POV**

**Natara: **Back off Mal. Back off or I swear…

**Mal: **What? I'm not going to throw you into the pool, I've done that today a hundred times, which by the way means I won.

**Natara: **Yea, just keep telling yourself that.

**Mal: **Heh, come on Nat. Here I'll give you this as a peace offering.

With a smirk on your face you dig your hand into your tiny front pocket. Struggling to fit your hand in it you blush slightly. Finally you retrieve the small item holding it up with a proud look on your face for Natara to see.

**Natara: **What is it?

**Mal: **A starfish.

**Natara:** Where did you get it?

**Mal: **Just somewhere along the sea shore while SOMEBODY was too busy ignoring me.

She takes it from your hand and examines it closely. Touching the little bumps on the skin she wrinkles her nose slightly with newfound interest.

**Natara: **I've never touched one, it's so pretty.

You grin _just like you…_

**Natara: **Thanks Mal. Thanks for everything, I mean it.

**Mal: **Don't mention it.

**Natara: **A had great time today. You've been a great… distraction.

**Mal: **Distraction. You think I'm a distraction?

You smile at her as she blushes and playfully pokes you on the side.

**Natara: **You know what I mean. It's been fun… getting away from work, all the serial killers, and problems.

**Mal: **I know. And if it makes you feel any better I'm glad to be your distraction. As a matter of fact you can invite me over here anytime you like and be 'distracted'.

You both laugh in unison, looking at each other and letting a quiet moment linger.

**Mal: **So… Are we good now? You know, for real this time. No more 'payback'?

**Natara: **Haha, yea I guess…

As she says this, she puts on a mischievous smirk, making you feel the butterflies inside your stomach.

**Mal: **Funny, that's what you said last time…

**Natara: **Hehe! Fine I give up, I won't pull anymore tricks down my sleeve, I promise. In the mean time… do you want a drink?

**Mal: **Hit me!

Natara turns around and walks toward the tiki bar while you make your way over to the T.V. area. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table you lounge on one of the comfy chairs. You flip through channels only to stop when you discover what is on HBO; a grin finds its way to your face.

**Mal: **Nat Quick! You have to see this!

**Natara: **What is it?

She runs over carefully, making sure to avoid spilling the drinks on her two hands. You point to the T.V. and smile as you wait for her to catch on. Her jaw drops a little in disbelief.

**Natara: **Don't even think about it Mal. We are not watching the Maskmaker movie!

**Mal: **Why not?

**Natara: **You know why!

**Mal: **C'mon it's just the end. We never got to watch the end remember? You know you want to…

You pat the chair next to you signaling Natara to come sit. After much staring she finally gives in and sits down, handing you the drink.

**Mal: **Thanks.

**Natara: **No problem.

You continue watching the Maskmaker, somewhat entertained. _This movie is so bad, it's funny. I wonder what Nat has to say… _You glance at Natara who is watching the movie intensely until she notices you looking at her and gives you an irritable look.

**Mal: **What's the matter?

**Natara: **Seriously, I don't even sound anything like Natalia!

**Mal: **It's just a movie Nat. Besides, it's just cooler that way.

**Natara: **Ha, yea. I've heard that one before thanks…

Choosing to ignore your quip Natara turns her attention back to the movie and so do you. After a few more minutes, your favorite scene is about to come up, the one where Natalia and Hal kiss. You want to make sure she is still watching so you look at her, only to find her curled up into a tiny ball with her eyes half open and an empty drink on the table. She rubs her arms as a cold breeze sends chills down your still damp body. You realize it's getting dark and she looks at you with pleading eyes while rubbing her arms once again.

**Mal: **You're lazy, you know that?

Glad to have figured out her 'message' you smirk as you get a blanket from a nearby stool. Instead of handing it to her you open it up and cover her. She flashes you a thankful look and you smile as you sit in your own chair. A few seconds later and the movie is over. You sit there tiredly going over all the events that took place today. Satisfied, you kick back and relax but find it unable to do so because you're starting to feel cold. Unknowingly you rub your chest and your arms just like Natara did a few minutes ago and just like you noticed her, she notices you. Making little eye-contact she stands ups from her chair with the blanket in hand. She squeezes in next to you as she places the blanket to cover you both. You're left speechless and she smirks at you while snuggling closer and putting her head on your bare chest. At first your muscles tense up. You feel your heart about to explode from your chest while Natara is just hugging you tightly letting the heat radiate from her body to yours. You hope she doesn't hear your pounding heart and decide to give yourself a boost of confident by putting your arms around her. You feel a smile creep in to your face and you close your eyes taken in by the moment you share together, you completely loose yourself and whisper softly…

**Mal: **I love you.

Realizing what you just said you gulp and shoot your eyes open wide, expecting the worst. When the worst doesn't come you position your head to look down at Natara, who is sound asleep. Her face is peaceful and she has a slight smile on her lips… _I wonder what she's dreaming about. _You let your head fall to the back of the chair and close your eyes once again, a little disappointed but mostly just relieved. _Oh well…_

**Neha's POV **

You make your way down the stairs. As you do, you notice David coming up the stairs carrying a big, brown box almost covering his entire face except his eyes.

**Neha: **Hey David!

**David: **Oh, hello Miss Neha I didn't see you there!

**Neha: **What you got there?

**David: **Err nothing… just stuff… that your mom wanted me to put… away.

**Anita: **David!

**David: **I-I'm coming! Sorry Miss Neha I have to go!

You watch David disappear into your mother's room. He seemed somewhat on edge about something. As you approach the finals steps and open the backyard door you think. _Well that was… weird… weirder than usual at least… hmm. _You let your thoughts drift away for a second as your eyes fall on something else. The only thing you're thinking now is _Awww _before snapping a picture of Natara and Mal sleeping in each others' arms. They look downright adorable and you can't control your smile. The picture looks even cuter… _I am so not going to let them forget this…_


	11. Chapter 11

_ Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter. Thank You All for reviewing and waiting. Yes I know sorry, but good for you that I already moved and I start school on Monday because that means that I will probably be updating more often. Yippee! And just so you know this story is only about halfway done, don't worry. It's only starting to get to the good part! Anyways my goal for this chapter is to add some more humor or 'comic relief' I guess. You'll see what I'm talking about… I hope. So let me know what you think?_

Everyone who was staying at the beach house woke up early, because today was the day. The day Neha found out whether she was pregnant or not. Everything was just like her last visit, she felt sick to her stomach and nervous, only this time Anita and David decided to tag along. Of course it only figures Anita is her mom, she's supposed to be there for events like this, to well… comfort her. However, this only made Neha feel more stressed. In any event, somehow she still managed to survive the car ride. Mal was driving and Natara rode shotgun, while Neha was sat in the back between David and Anita on either side. It was utter silence, until they got to the hospital, where Neha could hear the heavy pounding of her heart, as she grew more restless.

They entered through the front doors of the hospital and as they made their way in, the same nurse from the day before appeared from around the corner. She flashed them a kind smile, her green eyes sparkling, and recognition going through her face.

**Nurse: **Welcome back. You're here just in time! Follow me, please.

As the 'crew' settled down uncomfortably in the tiny, white room Neha began to distract herself by thinking. _I can't believe they're letting us all in at the same time, isn't that against protocol? Of course, what would I know…? Maybe they think I'm going to need all the support I can get, since I don't have a husband and all. Yeah that's why; they must think I have a dysfunctional family or something. How? Well with an FBI profiler as a sister and a hot detective as her 'best friend' who both happen to be madly in love with each other but are too scare to risk it; plus, an energetic mother who is so lonely because her husband is always traveling and craves attention and a little… grandkid? I can't believe I said that, or thought it. Oh, and let's not forget David, a super cute gay guy who has nothing to do with this at all but for some reason is always around…Wow, we ARE a weird bunch… but what am I saying? I don't care; they're my family and owe them._

**Natara: **Hey sis are you okay?

**Neha: **Yeah… I am now, thanks.

Neha flashes both her sister and mom a thankful smile and takes their hands as they sit next to her. They return it by squeezing her hand, and a wave of relief rushes through Neha. Meanwhile, Mal stands next to Natara looking at the them, especially Natara, with a sympathetic smile, and David just looks at him, or rather stares… intensely… weird?

**Nurse: **Well Dr. Prewitt will be here any minute. Good luck!

**Neha: **Thank you.

Before the nurse leaves she gives Neha a nod. As soon as the door closes Neha decides to break the silence, not wanting it to be like another car ride, and trying to restore everybody's confidence, especially hers.

**Neha: **So… I guess this is it.

The effort was clearly an epic fail because nobody answered. Only David seemed to come alive at the sound of these words and only shifted his gaze from Mal to Anita. He was trying to tell her something, or rather 'mouth'. He was trying to be so secretive that it only attracted more attention. It obviously didn't go unnoticed as all the eyes in the room fell on him in a matter of seconds. However, nobody could figure out was he was trying to say or why he was acting so strangely all of a sudden. Anita didn't make his case any better because she just sat there wide-eyed and angrily mouthed back at him 'shh' before anyone could figure it out. Lucky for them the doctor arrived before anyone could ask any questions…

**Dr. Prewitt: **Hello there! I'm Dr. Prewitt. You must be Miss Mansingh.

He offers his hand charmingly and Neha shakes it, an evident look of surprise on her face when she notices how young and rather attractive he is. He's quite tall and slightly tanned. His built is strong yet thin. Beautiful gold locks fall on his face gracefully, not long enough to cover his dark brown eyes sparkling.

**Neha: **Hi… Oh and please call me…Neha.

**Dr. Prewitt: **Will do! I mean… yes of course.

The doctor shakes Neha's hand one last time before realizing he's been doing it for about 30 seconds. A slight blush appears on his cheeks and he gives Neha a sweet smile with a hint of embarrassment. Then he continues looking at his clipboard and other files. Apparently he found what he was looking for, Neha's results. He scans the paper, a faint look of disappointment appears in his face, but it fades away before anyone can notice. Then he clears his throat and puts on a 'poker face' before answering shakily.

**Dr. Prewitt: **Ahem… I believe you submitted a pregnancy test. Is that correct?

**Neha: **Yes.

For the first time since he was distracted by Neha, the doctor looks up and makes eye-contact with everyone else in the room. He starts with David, Mal, then Natara, then Anita and finally Neha. He takes a moment to collect himself and pull up a sympathetic smile before finally talking again.

**Dr. Prewitt: **Well… Congratulations! You're having a baby.

As those words leave the good doctor's mouth all everyone can do is freeze, especially Neha who has her hand covering her mouth while a fresh tear slides down her cheek. The utter silence is worst than the car ride and the only one who doesn't seem to be affected is Anita who is clasping her hands together tightly as a form of excitement and happiness. She smiles contently before looking in the doctor's direction.

**Anita: **Excuse me doctor?

**Dr. Prewitt: **Uh… Yes, ma'am?

**Anita: **Could we get a moment in private? This is definitely shocking news for my family.

**Dr. Prewitt: **I understand.

The doctor leaves as Anita stands up. She turns to face Neha who is now in her sister's embrace crying audibly. She looks desperate and scared something that is unusual for her.

**Anita: **Sweetheart… There's no need to cry.

Anita gets closer to Neha and wipes a tear away with her delicate thumb. She looks into her watery eyes a little broken heartedly but nevertheless completely determined to help her understand.

**Neha: **Then what should I do, Mom?! Tell me! What do I do know, huh?

**Anita: **Well sweetie for one you need to stop this crying and face the consequences! You need to focus on the big picture, the baby, and consider all your options.

**Neha: **You mean like abort? Adoption?

**Anita: **Well that, or…

**Neha: **Or?

**Anita: **You can keep the baby…

**Neha: **You want me to keep the baby?! Mom! I'm not ready to be a mom.

**Anita: **I understand but believe me no mother is ever too ready when her baby is born. And I believe that everything happens for a reason, as well should you. A baby is a blessing that anyone would be lucky to have. Plus, nothing good in live is ever planned, ask your sister. She never thought she would be an FBI profiler, as far as we all knew she was going to be a business woman.

**Natara: **Mom…

**Anita: **Hey let me finish. Now that's not what your father and I had in mind but as long as she's happy we're happy. See it's funny how these things in live work. I'm pretty sure she also would've never guessed she was going to be moving all the way here to San Francisco, but what can I tell you, when one door closes another one opens. Isn't that right detective?

Mal gives Anita a slight smile knowingly as she nods. He shifts his gaze quickly towards Natara who is now looking at him sweetly. Their eyes connect lovingly both of them trying to read each others soul, their inner most secrets and desires, neither of them trying to break it off. Unfortunately for them David nudges Mal in the stomach leaving a small bruise and gaining a scowl from Mal. He stares right back at Mal punishing him as if he did something wrong and inappropriate.

**Neha: **I… you guys I-I need a moment.

Silently everyone leaves the room except Anita and Neha…

**Natara's POV**

You sit in an uncomfortable chair in the corner of the hospital cafeteria. David sits next to you and rests his hands on the table in front of you, while Mal approaches and hands you a cup of coffee.

**Natara: **Thanks.

**Mal: **Mhmm. You okay?

**Natara:** Yeah… I'm… fine.

**Mal: **Right… Hospitals?

**Natara: **Yep.

Mal takes a seat next to you and David scoots closer to him shoulder to shoulder, their arms brushing. Mal gives him a confused look before sighing.

**Mal: **Do you mind?

**David: **Its a little cold in here don't you think?

**Mal: **Then by all means why don't you go and buy yourself a coffee. Here.

Mal hands David a five dollar bill and he takes it excitedly, finally leaving the two of you alone. You grin at what you're about to say.

**Natara: **I think it's safe to say that you're starting to miss Kai.

**Mal: **You know, I honestly don't know.

**Natara: **Ha!

After a long awkward moment Neha and your mom arrive at the cafeteria looking much calm and collected.

**Natara: **Hey, is everything okay?

Neha nods solemnly and takes a long deep breathe before continuing.

**Neha: **We've decided… I mean, I-I I've decided to keep the baby.

**Natara: **What? Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to decide today you still have some time.

**Neha: **I know… but I've come to the conclusion that I-I don't wanna be a baby killer. I'm not gonna kill something as pure and innocent as that. It deserves a chance. My baby deserves a chance.

Neha holds her belly delicately and her eyes start to water a little but she manages to keep herself composed. All you manage to do is nod comprehensively.

**Natara: **Okay… so did Dr. Prewitt say how many weeks pregnant you… are?

**Neha: **Three weeks. Almost a month I know. He said on the fourth week I need to come so I can get a few tests done.

**Natara: **Oh, is everything alright then?

**Neha: **Yeah… um, just to be sure I guess. So can we go now?

**Natara: **Sure-

Suddenly David appears out of nowhere, coffee in hand.

**David: **Uh, excuse me. Sorry, so sorry for interrupting Mrs. Mansingh but did you already tell them about…

**Neha: **About what, mom?

**Anita: **Well there's something else you guys should now. I… ahem well I've prepared a little get together in honor of the baby, sort of like a pre baby shower you might say.

**Neha: **A what?! Mom!

**Natara: **Wait, hold on Neha. Mom you aren't talking about a party right?

**Anita: **Well-

**David: **Yes a party!

**Neha: **You knew about this?!

Neha raises her hands at David as he takes cover behind Mal defensively.

**David: **No I… it was Mrs. Mansingh it was all her… ask her, she knows!

Your mom looses her patience for the first time and takes an angry step towards David. She stares him down while he screams, still cowering behind Mal in a very dramatic manner.

**David: **No please! I'm sorry. Detective quick, save me! This is assault, the lady is about to commit assault. You all saw her… right? Please! I'm just an assistant.

**Neha: **Everyone shush!

Neha stood her ground and everyone turned to look at us like we were crazy.

**Anita: **Let me explain this daughter. I was so happy when you first told me you were pregnant that I just… I needed to tell everyone! And throwing a party would be the perfect way to tell our family and friends that 'I'm going to be a grandmother'!

**Neha: **Really mom? But how? HOW? Why would you throw a party without even knowing? I could've lost the baby, I-I…it could've been a fake for all you know!

**Anita: **I… well I guess I took a chance of hope. I was just so excited. And since you told me you took a test and it was positive then I thought 'why would she go to the doctor if she wasn't pregnant?'

**Neha: **Unbelievable!

**Anita: **Come on honey… bare with me. I'll even give all of you some money so you can go to the mall and buy yourselves something nice…

**Neha: **Unreal, are you trying to bribe me?

**Anita: **You know what, FINE. Okay, I'll just cancel everything. I guess we'll never see our family again and they'll be disappointed as always. Every time, every time! Why can't I stay happy? Why? I bet that's why Raj is always traveling… Oh, I'm so lonely! But its okay I understand, everyone's too busy to take some time off to be with me, I'm just a sad old lady…

Your mom keeps on rambling unintelligent things and lets out a cry from time to time. She lets 'fake tears' flush her face. Her make up all ruined and her dramatic voice gets louder every time. Talk about making a scene. The acting classes she took were definitely convincing Neha. Too bad she's not you, you can see all through her act and exaggerations that make it look like a soap opera. All you do is roll your eyes and pray that nobody is watching.

**Natara: **Mom! That's enough.

**Anita: **I'm sorry… I do everything wrong…

**Neha: **No mom. It's okay we'll take the money and go to the party, if it'll make you happy…

**Anita: **Oh yes! It'll make me very happy. Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much my baby!

Your mom bounces up excitedly and kisses Neha on the cheek while giving her a tight hug. She stops her 'crying' immediately and gives you an innocent look begging for you not to intervene. You sigh.

**Anita: **Alright then. It's settled! Here take my credit card and buy something nice for the four of you. It doesn't matter what it costs okay, as long as it's formal. Now go. I'll take a cab home so I can finish up on some of the decorations. Oh and be home early so you can eat and get ready. The party starts at 6!

Neha is the first to turn around and head out while your mother watches expectantly for all of you to do the same. Mal takes your empty cup from you to throw it away and you flash him a thankful look.

**David: **Hey how bout' mine handsome?

David holds out his cup to Mal who you notice clenching his jaw. He looks over at your mom who is still watching you closely and hesitantly takes his cup as well, clearly bothered. You can't help but let out a small chuckle while he walks to the nearest trashcan and throws them away. He mumbles something inaudibly.

**Mal: **This is going to be a long day…


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you people for all the wonderful reviews! Yay I finally updated! Sorry it took long it's kind of getting to be a habit I know. It's just with school again plus Cross Country, and unpacking I bareley have time for anything else. Anyways I'm so excited for CoD tomorrow people already spoiled it but I don't care!_ _BTW I guess this chapter is not as funny as I wanted it to be so in any case tell me what you think? Also just to let you guys know I kind of want to wrap this up in a few more chapters because I have a great idea for a sequel involving a crossover type of thing and some magic... Hmm ;)_

"WELCOME TO WEST BAY MALL" read the sign above the group's head. Natara, Neha, David, and especially Mal, gawked at the enormous and luxurious mall in front of them. There were plants everywhere near the entrance and it looked more like a patio or garden rather than an expensive mall. It even had a relaxing waterfall that cascaded into a surprisingly clean pond. 'I sure haven't seen this part of the city' Mal thought.

**Neha: **Ohmygosh! Are you guys seeing this?!

**David: **I don't believe it. I wish I've known about this place sooner! I bet this is the kind of place models and artists would buy from. Let's go inside!

Both Mal and Natara were to busy admiring the scene that neither of them spoke but followed the group inside. The building inside was 10x better than the outside. It was three stories high and the bright lights easily reflected off of the glass windows of the different boutiques and shops. Everything was elegantly decorated that it almost looked like a palace. Armchairs and coffee tables occupied every corner and to everyone's surprise David was right about the people. Models were everywhere. You could tell by their fancy brands clothing and polished shoes that these people were not the regular kind you see everyday.

Female models walked around in pumps and with their heads high, reaching at least 6 feet tall, making Natara and Neha feel out of place. They looked like America's Next Top Models. Several of them walked right past Mal and winked at him, causing him to blush and gulp repeatedly. Thankfully nobody noticed they were too busy looking at all the stores and deciding which one to go first.

**Neha: **Ooh! Let's go to that one. The real fancy one, I think you're gonna like it Natara!

Natara agreed and everyone followed them to the classiest and shiniest store, which was obviously by the look of things, extremely pricey. In about an hour and a half or so the sisters decided that they've looked for plenty of dresses and finally went to try them all on. Meanwhile Mal takes a chair exhausted and waits for the ladies to finish. David on the other hand keeps looking at pretty dresses enjoying himself and chit chatting with some of the models that keep coming in and out of the store until he notices Mal.

**David: **Could you stop that?

**Mal: **What?

**David: **You could try to be a little more respectful towards me and pretend you're not looking at all those models.

**Mal: **Excuse me?

Mal gives him a confused look which by this time David recognizes perfectly but before he can say anything Neha comes out of the fitting room cubicle and interrupts.

**Neha: **Natara, you guys? I think I'm going to go to that one other boutique next to this one. The dresses here are nice but I want something a little bit sexier you know? Something that screams 'I'm about to have a baby, who wants to be the father?'

Natara laughs audibly hearing her sister's remark over the next cubicle and shakes her unseen head.

**Natara: **Well, I'm glad that you got over that already… I think…

**Neha: **Heh, yea… So you want to come with me David? I would love it if you'd help me pick out a cute dress. Pleaseee?

**David: **But what about Mal? I can't just leave him alone with all these female models staring at him. Or should I say him staring at them?

Neha giggles and Mal stands up furiously, confused.

**Mal: **What? Seriously, for the love of everything good on this Earth! I'm NOT gay. Not now, not ever. The only thing you're going to get from me is an arrest for cop harassment if you keep this up. Are we clear?

**David: **Um, yes sir?

**Mal: **Finally.

Natara smiles inside her cubicle trying to hold back a laugh and Neha bites her bottom lip to prevent her from having a laughing fit. She grabs a hold of David's arm and starts dragging him out of the store. David reluctantly follows her but turns his head around to face Mal as he's already halfway out the store.

**David: **Are you sure you don't want to come with us? Or maybe go to the bathroom. Or take a little nap, or just you know, cover your eyes till' I'm back?

Mal gives David a look that could shatter glass as Neha pulls harder on David's arm escorting him out.

**David: **No? Um ok… Don't worry I'll be back… See you in five minutes Mal…

Mal shakes his head at David as he disappears into the crowd of onlookers. He takes his place back in his chair and sighs heavily. Just as he does this Natara comes out of the cubicle with a huge smile on her face.

**Natara: **Breathe Mal, breathe.

**Mal: **Easy for you to say. So what happened did you like any of the dresses that you tried on?

**Natara: **Naw. They were all too out of character for me I guess.

**Mal: **Hmm really? How bout' some help?

**Natara: **Sure, why not…

Mal smiles contently at her answer and walks over to a rack of vintage dresses.

**Mal: **Lucky for you I know you very well Nat, and I'm 110% sure that you'd look beautiful in anything, but especially in this dress.

Natara walks over to Mal blushing slightly. She takes the dress from him and raises her eyebrows questionably before going over to the cubicle to change. Mal stays behind watching her every move, watching her walk.

In the cubicle Natara examines the black dress that Mal gave her. Her mind flashes to two hours ago when she thought about trying it on but was intimidated by how revealing and 'sexy' it was. However it didn't leave her mind because she wanted to try it on so badly.

Another thing that definitely didn't leave her mind and it was probably not going to for a while was Neha's decision. 'Why would she say she wants to keep the baby?' she thought, scrunching up her nose. Although deep down Natara wished with all her might that her sister wouldn't perform an abortion because she thought it wouldn't be fair. As a protector she couldn't to that to an unborn baby, she couldn't live with it, she didn't have the heart. Still, on the other hand her sister is most definitely not ready. This brings her back to the question 'How did mom managed to convince her?' and 'How did she get over it so quickly?'… Before she can over think the situation anymore she finds herself looking in the mirror wearing the beautiful dress. Natara's self esteem has always been good, at least after high school but with this dress on it certaintly blew through the roof...

Not a long moment passes before another woman approaches Mal. Yes, a model. She's clearly of Hispanic heritage and has that hot vibe. Her figure is long and slender yet with the right curves.

**Model: **Hey, haven't I seen you before?

**Mal: **Me? Oh, I…

**Model: **Ooh I know! You're in that one guys modeling magazine…

**Mal:** Heh, no. I'm a detective actually. Mal Fallon, nice meeting you.

**Model: **Jocelyn, nice to meet you too. Still I think I saw you somewhere, you look so familiar… Hmm oh, you're from the TV news the guy who unmasked the Maskmaker!

**Mal: **Yes, I am. Good memory.

**Jocelyn: **What you did was amazing.

**Mal: **Thank you I don't get that very often, just mainly the accusations. But honesty? I couldn't have done it without my partner…

Mal's gaze instantly shifts to Natara's cubicle opening and Jocelyn notices this. He politely excuses himself before walking over to Natara, who is clenching the dress she's wearing tightly to her chest to prevent it from falling. She eyes Mal and turns away from him revealing her back to him and moving her hair out of the way.

**Natara: **Zip me up?

Mal smiles gladly at Natara and places his hands on her back pulling the zipper up. They both stand there for a second admiring their closeness in the mirror before them. Mal positions his head above Natara's shoulder and grins widely with a hint of mischievousness.

**Mal: **You look incredible Nat. Absolutely amazing. You're welcome.

Natara's smile turns into an 'O' as she realizes what Mal said. She slaps him in the upper which only causes him to laugh a little harder. They're so caught up in the moment that neither of them notices Jocelyn injecting herself into the conversation.

**Jocelyn: **He's right you really do look stunning.

Both Natara and Mal stand somewhat surprised at this. However Jocelyn doesn't pay much attention and she looks over to Mal with an honest smile.

**Jocelyn: **I see why you left me talking to myself over there…

She nods towards Natara as if stating the reason is her.

**Jocelyn: **Oh, by the way. You're real lucky to have such a gentleman by your side.

Before she walks away she winks at Mal who thanks her awkwardly because Natara is too frozen and embarrassed that she was left speechless.

**Mal: **See? What did I tell you? Lucky.

Natara tries to hold back a laugh but fails terribly. She slaps Mal in the chest harder this time. He fakes an 'ow' but nevertheless unzips Natara so she can get out of the dress and purchase it.

In a matter of minutes they all regroup in front of the store. Neha holds her short, tight, and purple dress in a hanger, so does Natara. Neha excitedly spots Natara's dress and they both trade, each of them exchanging compliments about the other's dress. David does the same, looking even more excited than the girls if that's even possible. Mal unknowingly zooms out of the conversation but still enjoys their company. Soon Neha remembers that they still have something else to do. They're definitely not done shopping yet.

**Neha: **Hey you guys? It's your turn now. Let's go buy some tuxes!

**Natara: **That's right Mal.

**Mal: **No way.

**Neha: **Come on! I love guys in tuxes!

**David: **Can I get mine in white and pink?

**Natara: **You do know you need something to wear Mal?

**Mal: **Yea how about your dad's tux. I can wear that…

**Neha: **Eww no. What's the point when we have more than enough money to buy a new one or two? Besides what if it doesn't fit? Or worse, what if it doesn't look good on you?

**David: **She has a point you know?

Mal glares at David's comment but thankfully Natara intervenes and hooks her arm around Mal gaining his attention. She locks eyes with him and gives him a pleading look.

**Mal: **Fine. But I am NOT sharing stalls.

**David: **Psh… Don't pretend you don't want all of this!

David tested his limits by giving him a suggestive pose, Mal only clenched his fist and turned his head in disgust. He allowed himself to be guided by Natara to a nearby store. She noticed his still uncomfortable posture and moved her face closer to his, her breath tickling his ear about to whisper.

**Natara: **Relax.

Mal did just that. He shook his head and chuckled at how easily Natara could control him. In few seconds he found himself in the store, being followed by Neha and David. He observed a few tuxes, every single one a different color or texture. He did as usual and went with the black. Of course this type of tux was different. The material it was made of was completely unknown to him. One thing he did now though was that it was extremely expensive. He looked over to Natara who gave him and approving look, and just like that he went to try it on.

The employee motioned the group to follow him into what appeared to be a changing room. Since David was still looking for his tux and Neha was helping him they stayed behind. Only Natara and Mal were left. Mal went behind the little stall with a curtain to change while Natara patiently waited.

Eventually Mal came out. Looking sharp I might add.

**Natara: **Well if it isn't Agent 007 himself!

**Mal: **Heh, too much huh?

**Natara: **No it's perfect. Need some help?

She smirks at his sudden shyness and indicates his untied bowtie around his neck.

**Mal: **Oh, yea.

Natara removes the space between them and efficiently begins to tie the bowtie while he gets lost in her big brown eyes. She delicately runs her fingers around his neck sending shivers down Mal's spine.

**Natara: **You okay?

**Mal: **Yea. Why wouldn't I be?

As he says this Mal moves both hands and places them on Natara's waist as if to reassure her or himself.

**Natara: **There.

Natara slides her hand down resting it on Mal's chest and looking up at him to meet his heartwarming gaze.

**Mal: **Thanks.

They both smile in unison.

**David: **Look you guys!

Startled, both Mal and Natara jump back to their original place away from each other. Neha follows David in the room with a knowing grin. David however is unaware of the scene and quickly darts across the room carelessly with his tux in hand; waving it like it was a flag.

**David: **It's perfect! I'm going to go try it on right now!

The rest of the group shook their heads all together thinking of this as a preview of what was going to happen later on at the party…


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey fanfictioners! I hope everyone's doing good and enjoying their holidays and winter breaks, I know I am! That's actually why I decided to post this. I found the time to continue this story, and even if it takes a lot of waiting I will definitely finish it. Promise. Now this is kind of a filler chapter to set the mood while I get back on the horse so to speak! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. They certainly inspire me to keep writing and they're a pleasure to read. So now enjoy this tiny little holiday gift from me to you. More to come soon!_

* * *

"Well someone's really going for that dress to impress vibe" announced Mal.

Startled by Mal's surprise, Natara jumped in front of the mirror where she was checking out her newly done look. She tried to hide her rosy cheeks from Mal who was now smirking in his sexy tux. She looked down.

"For your information detective I always dress accordingly" said Natara with a hint of cockiness.

"Haha, I was going to say you look terrific but I don't suppose your ego needs it."

Mal chuckled from behind and after a long pause of observing Natara he looked up. So did Natara. And there they met in yet another gaze.

"Ahem" Mal cleared his throat before continuing "shall we go?" "They're waiting for us in the hallway. I mean you. Sorry."

Natara gave Mal a shy smile before leading him out of her room and meeting with Neha, David, Anita, and now Raj who just got home.

"Hello daughter" stated Raj in a monotone voice, clearly confused of what was going on. "This appears to be a much unexpected visit" he said still looking intensely at Natara as if trying to read her expressions. For a moment there it was just the two of them in a staring contest until Raj caught himself aware of Mal. "I can't help to notice that somehow you got dragged into this too Mr. Fallon."

"It's Mal, sir. And it's a long story, somewhat funny actually-"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt detective, but David why don't you lead the girls and Mal downstairs, while I talk to Raj" said Anita. "Come on sweetie let's get fresh clothes and I'll explain everything" she insisted, turning to face Raj and leading him into their room.

The crew made their way downstairs as if they were hypnotized. The decoration was unbelievable. Beautiful shades of purple and lime green surrounded everywhere. What was first the entrance to a beautiful beach house became almost a princess ballroom. There where refreshment tables in every corner fully dressed with the silkiest of fabrics. Glassware of every kind covered the tables and deliciously looking appetizers filled them. It was something as you would say "to drool for". And most importantly it really did portrayed Neha's personality. There was even a DJ set up in the dark corner for Neha's pleasing, which only made her smile even more when she saw it.

The first one to break the silence of admiration was Mal. "Wow" he mumbled. "Your mom really goes all out."

"Ya think? I'm starting to think this whole thing is not such a bad idea after all…" announced Neha.

"I helped too!" intervened David.

"So that's what you needed those boxes for and all those secrets…" said Neha more to herself than to the others, clearly thinking out loud. "I got to say David, this is amazing! Way to go, I had no idea you had this much potential.

"Why thank you, Miss Neha" answered David proudly. "OH! I forgot. I have to check on the food. I'll be right back!" he yelled before turning around out of sight.

My Chick Bad

My Chick Hood

My Chick Do Stuff

That Your Chick Wish She Could!

My Chick Bad

Badder Than Yours

My Chick Do Stuff

That I Can't Even Put In Words!

"What the-" Mal started while Neha interrupted "Haha, I think you better get it Nat its Oscar!"

"Neha!" replied Natara a little annoyed and blushing slightly at the inadequate ringtone that only her sister would put as an incredibly lame joke. Nevertheless she disappeared into her room to answer the call of the desperate boyfriend.

"Good one, Neha. Didn't know you had it in you" stated Mal finishing off a chuckle.

"Heh, Thanks. I bet you didn't expect it considering I'm Nat's sister haha".

"Actually Nat… surprises me… err in a way. She can be pretty hilarious once you get to know her" answered Mal unsure just then realizing what he said.

"Haha I know detective" stated Neha coolly, trying to hide her mischievous smile.

Mal stood there confused for a second until he caught on that Neha was playing him. Not in a bad way of course, she was just getting into his mind in a matter of seconds. To hear every thought he had, every desire, just like Natara would. He tried to avoid eye contact once he finally realized he spilled his feelings for Natara to her little sister. He grinned nervously not even caring for his rosy red cheeks anymore. Neha sympathetically placed her hand on top of his arm trying to find his honest gaze.

"You love her don't you?" she asked delicately.

Looking up to her, he nodded quietly, and then smiled. "Is it that obvious?" Neha couldn't help but smile too. She was truly happy for both him and her sister. She knew they were both perfect for each other and all they needed was a little encouragement.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know it all seems complicated know but I promise you, it will all turn out happily ever after in the end. It always does" whispered Neha comfortingly.

"Heh, thanks Neha" answered Mal. He lingered on to what she said for a moment. I mean he wasn't one to believe in fairy tales. He knew these kinds of things didn't happen, especially not to him. But somehow hearing these words gave him hope, even it was the tiniest of it. "You know… you really are a great sister, and I'm sure that you'll be a great mom as well."

"Haha, I appreciate the thought Mal, but-"

"Hey" he interrupted her "I'm not saying it for the sake of it! Really and if you need anything, anything at all when that little guy or princess comes along you let me know. I'd be happy to try anything that impresses Nat."

Neha couldn't help but laugh "thanks uncle Mal!"

"No prob" Mal replied smiling and noticing that Natara finished her with her phone call and was now heading downstairs.

"Talking about me?" asked Natara while smirking slightly at the sight of Mal and her sister bonding nicely.

"You know it!" said Mal sarcastically. "Now how did that song go again? My chick bad, my chick hood! My chick do stuff…"

By this time Neha was cracking up at Mal's rapper impersonation and Natara was shaking her head, laughing and giggling. She locked eyes with him and they were so full of passion and love, a whole other side that she wanted to explore.

They were hearing the end of Neha's laughter and possibly crying when an awful screeching noise came from outside. Instantaneously Natara lifted her dress without hesitation and pulled out her gun from her hidden strap. Mal stared at her curiously for a moment with an almost unnoticeable smirk. Sure enough Natara noticed it and gave him a "not now" look.

They both moved smoothly to the door while Neha gulped and froze in silent. Natara stood by the door ready to shoot and Mal gave her an approving look before slowly and carefully opening the door. It all happened so fast…


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for keeping up with this story. I'm sorry if I keep on dragging it on and on and taking forever... I just need ideas! So please anything you would like to happen at the party whether it's funny, dramatic, romantic, etc. anything at all let me know so I can consider it. Okay? And quick question has anyone ever seen the series CHARMED?_

* * *

"NATAahRAhhz!" the voice shouted. And there was only enough time for Natara to hide the gun behind her back before she was being tackled into a gigantic hug.

"Hey Uncle Tony" she replied with the last of her breath being squeezed out of her.

"Youh ma dears hav gotten soo tahll!" mumbled Tony; he obviously had been partying since early in the day. He wasn't intoxicated yet, but he wasn't okay enough to drive either. Mal could only stare at the scene with confusion and slight relief that they weren't out to kill him. Yes, "they", Tony and the two attractive young women at either side of him.

Thankfully for Natara he let go of her and she was able to take a good ol' look at her uncle who she hasn't seen for several years. "It's so good to see you" said Natara politely. "Wells ya see I uh couldn't mizz this four thee world!" he answered excitedly. Somehow he knew what was going on but his cheery personality was definitely taken to a whole other level.

"So where'z thee honoree off tis nigtt?" he asked curiously waving his hands wildly in front of him.

"I'm right here uncle!" answered Neha a little too over the top. She hugged him so tight and full of happiness that no one would've ever thought that three seconds ago she was panicking.

"OH, COngratULationz sWeetsherRtz!" he replied while hugging her back.

They were so caught up in the moment that Mal took this minute to take Natara's gun from her small back. "About time. If he would've seen it no doubt he would've flipped" whispered Natara to Mal making him smile a little. "So what else are you hiding down there?" he asked trying his hardest to be serious. Before Natara answered she got even closer to his hear, making her hot breath tickle "Wouldn't you like to know…" she teased. Mal was paralyzed. His body tingled from head to toe and all Natara did was turn around and tune in to the conversation thus making sure to only give him a playful smile.

"Ehh girlz I'd lik too inTruducez" announced Tony while the two girls cuddled next to him "Helenah andz MichhelLe, my fiancés."

They were shocked. They were all shocked. Fiancés? When did this happen?

Natara was the first to speak "Oh, Uncle Tony Congrats!" she said trying to hide her true emotions. "Yes, Congrats!" repeated Neha "how great is this?"

"Thanks Yee, theyz culdnt make me HapPier" he replied contently "butz, uh speAkings of instroductions tells mee, is tht thee FatHer?" he asked while pointing awkwardly at Mal.

Natara was the first to open her eyes. While Mal looked like he kind of choked a little. Quickly before anything was said Neha decided to change the subject and in a few seconds she was leading them away from the door and on their way to Anita, Tony's younger sister.

"Well that was…" Mal said breaking the silence.

"Weird?" stated Natara.

"I was going to go with unexpected, but yea that works."

"Yup and the party hasn't even started…"

The silence was settling upon them again until Raj came from the same direction Tony went. Clearly by the look on his face, he was greeted by the same unsettling scene of his brother-in-law and his so called fiancés.

"Daughter" announced Raj "can I have a word?"

Raj looked calm but at the same time stiff something he never showed, whereas Natara gave him a serious look not too happy with his former entrance. Natara did as she was told and approached her father anyways.

"Oh and Mal, do you mind attending the door, this will just take a few minutes" Raj added. Not even waiting for an answer from Mal, he moved away from the entrance and to a secluded corner. And as if on cue the bell rang for Mal to answer, he could hear a bunch of people eagerly waiting.


End file.
